Turned Around
by phoenixreal
Summary: Cannon Divergent from the fight with Nnoitra in Las Noches. Ichigo experiences the surging anger of the hollow as he takes revenge on Aizen. Afterward, dying and unable to heal fast enough, the hollow uses the hogyuko to save himself and Ichigo. Fourteen months later, Ichigo awakens again to the surprise of soul society and his friends. May continue? IkkakuXIchigoXYumichika
1. Unusual Happening

**Turned Around**

* * *

_A/N: Welcome, lovely readers. Once more I am thanking Ms. Kinkylittlewolf for her help with this one, she is magnificent! Now, onward to what this is about. This is a hardcore bondage/fetish cannon divergent Bleach fanfiction. If you aren't into it, please click back. If you are, welcome. This fiction features a total power exchange. If you are unfamiliar with the term, you are not alone. (tpemaster .com is one of the research tools I used to find out more). I must point out that this is not a complete TPE (Master/Slave). The situation I'm crafting is a Master/Pet relationship with "safe" features usually not present in a TPE. _

_I need to make this clear: ALL SITUATIONS IN THE RELATIONSHIP ARE CONSENSUAL. TPE is, essentially, consensual slavery. In the story, there is a contract writing, and during this time, use of a lot of information informing the sub of what could happen, what will happen, and what is expected. Our sub does not go into the situation without foreknowledge of what he is doing. The Dom is very clear and makes certain this is what the sub desires before completely falling into role. In a TPE, the Dom/sub roles do not stop as in most regular D/s relationships, and the Dom in this case takes total control of the sub's life, as is explained. In this case, however, the sub has a "safe" person if he decides he needs to change something without breaking role as the Pet to his master. This story uses the concept of Risk Aware Consensual Kink, meaning all parties are aware of what is happening at all times, even if the characters are acting otherwise. They have agreed to these things during the contract negotiation period. Please keep this in mind. The sub may be "virginal" at the beginning, but he is certainly not unaware of what he has chosen to take part in. _

_There is talk of discipline, both public and private. This is not a humiliation story. Characters are not out to humiliate the others in any way. This is a story about control, and at the depths, love and unconditional caring for another person when they need it most. _

_You will also notice that there is a higher degree of acceleration than what is normal in real life situations. This is because the Dom in this case has a lot more experience due to advanced age, as well as extensive training as a sub beforehand. We are also not dealing with humans, and the situation calls for the Dom to take as much control as quickly as he can in order to keep our sub from self-destructing. If it seems somewhat rushed, this is the reason. _

_DO NOT attempt to mimic the training process I describe, it is NOT safe. This is fantasy BDSM set in Soul Society with Shinigami who have accelerated healing, more pain tolerance, and much different abilities than real life humans._

_If you are interested in more details about BDSM and the BDSM lifestyle, I highly recommend the following pages that I used for research purposes:  
Collar 'n Cuffs: collarncuffs. com  
50 Shades to BDSM: 50shadestobdsm. com_

_A Submissive's Initiative: asibdsm. Com_

_So to summarize: _

_WARNINGS: Will not be repeated again, appear here in the first chapter only.  
Graphic depictions of BDSM scenes  
Graphic depictions of consensual actions that would be considered sexual torture if they were non-consensual  
Master/Pet relations  
Use of toys, flogging, spanking, rope binding, and all sorts of imporovised things.  
Graphic Lemons_

_I don't own Bleach, and don't get money off this but I certainly hope you enjoy this version of the BDSM lifestyle I have created for Soul Society._

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Unusual Happening_

* * *

Something incredible and strange happened and it happened so quickly that Ichigo wasn't quite sure exactly what happened. In fact, in the moments that it happened, he didn't even really realize that something had happened at all. Who would have guessed that something so strange would have come out of the whole situation? Ichigo certainly didn't. How would he know that in a matter of minutes, his entire world would be altered so drastically? How could he have imagined that his life would be, once again, turned completely around in a different direction?

That tall freak and his fraccion had nearly been the end of him. He was relatively certain that he had every bone in his body broken and almost every organ punctured by the time he hit the dirt. Kenpachi showed up and took him on and was really enjoying himself. He was glad at least someone was getting some enjoyment out of encountering the bastard. What was it with these things all trying to kill him, he wondered? Running into this one after that fight with Grimmjow was bad luck. However, at least he had Orihime around now to heal him. He was very glad of that at least. While Orihime was healing him he realized he was positively exhausted, in a way he'd never experienced before. He'd been tired after fights, but when Orihime healed him with her magic, the exhaustion faded. He didn't know what was different this time. All he knew was that he wasn't able to comprehend the thoughts going through his own mind as he watched the battle. He was reminded of his own fight with Kenpachi and almost felt sorry for the fifth espada. Almost.

Ichigo didn't think much more of it. The fight continued, and then Kenpachi won, time seeminly skipping forward somehow when he was distracted. Kenapchi looked like hell, but he'd killed the multi-armed bastard. Still, the exhaustion was holding to him. His mind was spinning and reeling for some reason. It was almost more than Ichigo could stand with everything that had happened as he looked up through the shield. Yachiru was happy; he could hear her clapping and cheering excitedly for Kenpachi. She came running over to where Ichigo was laying under Orihime's golden shield and smiled.

"Ichigo?" she asked as she came closer. "Are you feeling better?"

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks, Yachiru. Is Kenpachi okay?"

She gave a brilliant smile. "Keni-chan is very happy, Ichi-chan!"

Ichigo smiled and felt suddenly drained of energy even more than before, as if the very last reserves of his strength and energy were being drawn away rapidly and black began to tint the edges of his vision. His eyes rolled up into his head and the world wavered around him. He vaguely heard Orihime's frantic yelling. Something was wrong, really wrong, and he had no idea what it was as the world seemed to slip and fall around him. _Shh, King,_ came a familiar voice in his mind. _Shh. Sleep. I'll take care of everything…_ Ichigo fought it, because he knew what that meant, the hollow was going to do something. But why? _Shh, my king, my king, you sleep now. Sleep and when you wake, it will be done._

He wanted to scream what will be done? His voice wouldn't come and his world descended into black tinged with red, falling deeper and deeper until he felt his body covered in warm water.

Orhime screamed when his eyes rolled and he fell backward into the sands. There was nothing wrong with him. She'd healed everything, he should have been better, not worse.

"Ichigo!" she cried, the shield shattering and she reached down and shook him.

Nel crawled over to him and began to lick him; her childlike mind supplying that hurt meant he needed healing. Yachiru frowned and looked at Orihime and back at Ichigo. Nel sat back suddenly and frowned. Orihime was still surprised at the odd transformation between Nel the child and Nel the ex-third espada.

"That's not Itsygo."

Orihime looked down at him and back at Nel. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "Not Itsygo," she said and began to back away. "Not Itsygo, hollow."

"No, what…" she began and looked down. Kenpachi had come back over and watched beside Yachiru.

Ichigo's body arched up impossibly and a piercing hollow howl rang from his body and the black and red reiatsu began to whip outward around him. Orihime stepped back and watched as a hollow hole began to form in his chest and his eyes opened glowing bright red. The color began to leech from his skin and the foaming of a mask came from his mouth and nose and resolved into a horned mask. His body fell back for a moment then he picked up one black nailed hand and cracked the bones in it and began to laugh in a strange tone behind the mask.

"Sorry, King," it said and he leaped and stood, a completely different creature than the one that had lay there before. If it hadn't been for the brilliant orange hair, now lying well past his waist, they wouldn't know it was their friend. He lifted Zangetsu and sliced at the air. "Sorry, my king, but this horse has business with a certain Shinigami who tried to cut us in half."

"You're going after Aizen?" Orihime gasped.

The hollow Ichigo turned and looked at her, glowing eyes boring into her very soul it seemed. "Yes, princess. I go to kill him. Actually, no. I'm going to consume the bastard's soul. Would you care to watch, princess? And since I doubt very much I'll get this chance again, I'll be taking the chance to consume as many arrancar souls along the way as I can."

"Who are you?" she asked, holding her hand to her mouth.

"I'm Ichigo, who else?" he asked with a mad giggle.

"You aren't Ichigo," Orihime said quietly.

He threw his head back and howled a noise that made the ground under them vibrate. "Oh but I am, princess. I'm the part he doesn't want you to see. I'm the part he keeps locked away. See, there's a lot you don't know, any of you, all of you, so stupid."

Kenpachi stared at him and the hollow Ichigo was suddenly in front of him. Kenpachi didn't even blink, just grinned at him wondering if he was going to fight again so soon. The hollow Ichigo just grinned and winked one red eye, and then he was gone in a loud blast of sonido, leaving the group stunned, staring where he had been.

"Not Itsygo," Nel said, grabbing onto Orihime's leg.

"Definitely not Ichigo," she said, holding onto the woman-child.

It didn't take long before an enormous explosion rocked the building behind them. The whole area was shuddering in vibrations and before long they saw Byakuya and Rukia come flashing out toward them, followed by Uryu and Renji, all of which were avoiding whatever destruction was behind them. Hanataro wasn't far behind Rukia and Renji.

"Holy hells!" Renji said, dropping to his knees beside the group. "What is that? That pink haired freak…he just…like…exploded. I mean, I didn't even see what did it!" He stared at Uryu to see if he'd seen what it was.

A hollow scream was heard followed by the manic laughter that Orihime had heard. Nel sighed. "Not Itsygo."

Byakuya looked at her and then the others. "What does she mean?"

"I…it…I don't…" Orihime stammered. "It wasn't him. It was…I don't know what it was. It said it was going to deal with Aizen. Now. And…then he was gone."

There was a louder explosion and something was streaking toward them with a loud sonido. The hollow Ichigo landed in the middle of the group, dropping to his knees in a moderately sized crater of sand. He was covered in blood so much that it was hard to tell that his flesh was pure white. He held something in one of his clawed hands. He held it up and looked at it. Byakuya frowned as he realized it was the hogyuku.

"Bastard," he muttered. "Pulling this on me…" He smiled under his mask as it shattered revealing the white faced Ichigo with the eerie black and gold eyes underneath. "May as well. Gonna die if I don't…" he said, staring into the blue orb.

"Stop, what are you doing?" Orihime said, looking at the creature inside Ichigo's body.

"See, I'm going back, and King here is gonna die because he doesn't have my instant regeneration, but if I stay, he's gonna die because he'll burn himself out. So I got myself a problem. Either way, we die. Unless…" he said and then before anyone could even move, he pressed the glowing blue orb against the hollow hole in his chest.

The explosion of energy knocked everyone flat, even Kenpachi and Byakuya. When everyone collected themselves, Ichigo's body stood wobbling where it had moments before. The color had returned to his flesh and his eyes were brown but wide. His mouth hung slack as ribbons of blue energy shot through his limbs from the dark circle that had formed in the center of his chest. Most of his shihakuso had been obliterated, leaving his chest and half of his legs exposed, and they could see how the bright blue seemed to light up his veins throughout his whole body.

He swallowed hard. "Fuckin'…hollow…bastard…what'd…you…do…" he gasped and collapsed backward into a heap.

Orihime threw her shield on him but there was nothing to heal. She sat back and looked at those gathered. No one had any idea what had just happened. They heard a sonido and looked up to see a tall, brunette arrancar and a smaller green haired arrancar female beside him. He looked them over.

"_Perdoname_, please, you may return. This is over. Aizen is ended, Tousen is dead, and Gin has disappeared. The traitors of your realm are gone, as are those of our realm that would do you revenge. We ask that you return and let us tend our wounded. Your savior has ensured that no harm will befall you. None of the espada will move against him, not after the souls he has consumed this day," he said with a nod and was gone.

"Just what the hell happened?" Renji asked, staring at the unconscious form and back to the others.

Kenpachi shrugged and picked up the substitute shinigami and headed back to where the garganta would open to take them home. What else could they do?

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Ichigo woke up with a scream and lay panting, hands clutched against his chest and staring at nothing. In his mind, he was reliving what the hollow had done with his body. And he knew that he would never get the blood off of him again. Images of ripping apart arrancar and consuming their souls amid manic laughter filled his mind. The sound of Zangetsu slicing into flesh and bone and ripping out pieces was too loud, and the feeling of blood spraying against his skin was too strong. The most horrible of all, however, was how incredibly _good_ consuming the souls had felt. Aizen's face, Tōsen's face, Gin as he flashed away, eyes wide and showing true fear… Then the pink haired espada as his life was let, and his souls became part of Ichigo's being…the other lesser arrancar that had been in between the hollow and Aizen and their surprise and fear as the overpowering reiatsu nearly crushed them to the ground. There were other fraccion of some of the espada, he knew, they'd called their masters' names as they died, but he didn't know which ones. Vaguely, he remembered flashes of color and looks of sheer terror at what he was, but that was all. It was all so clear sometimes when he thought about it but others it was like looking through mud.

"Ichigo?" a familiar voice, but he jumped anyway and looked over, realizing he wasn't where he had been before. He saw that Rukia was standing in the doorway, and he was in the fourth division.

"Rukia," he said hoarsely, coughing as his throat tried to lock up on him. He forced himself to sit up slowly and tried to control his lungs. A glass of water was pressed into his hand. He drank it like a man dying of thirst. He felt like he hadn't drunk in months…wait…how long had it been?

He reached up and felt his hair, which was now below his shoulders by quite a bit. "How long?" he croaked; his voice was still weak from disuse and it was then he realized he was exhausted, but a different kind of exhausted than he had been when the hollow was syphoning his energy to use for himself.

"Ichigo, please, you've been asleep for a while, and we…we weren't sure if you'd ever wake up," she said, and Ichigo saw the tears sparkling in her eyes. It had been a long while, he knew, if Rukia were this upset. "We didn't know what to do. We couldn't do anything, whatever we tried, your reiatsu would react and we couldn't do anything. Even Unohana-taichou couldn't tell what was causing it. And Urahara is here and he and Kurotsuchi-taichou have been working nonstop to understand what happened when you took the hogyuku into you like that…"

He tipped his head upward and stared at the ceiling. "How long?"

"Fourteen months," she said softly. "It…it's been fourteen months."

"Wow. How do you like that?" he said softly, laying back on the bed and falling asleep again, mentally calculating and realizing that two of his birthdays had passed while he was asleep. That had to have been hard on Karin and Yuzu, he thought as consciousness faded.

Rukia let her tears fall then as she ran from the room and found the taichou and Urahara who were conferring on the latest readings they'd gotten. Before long, the room was filled with machines and people trying to figure out what had woken him up finally. Urahara sighed and leaned against the wall outside after he'd done his scans.

Renji and Rukia both stood and stared at him. He sighed. "It seems I was right in a way when I hypothesized that the hogyuku had to mature. It seems to have taken a year to fully awaken and repair the damage to his soul that the hollow's attacks inflicted on him. I've never seen anyone recover from that kind of damage, and only the hogyuku could have done it. The hollow used his body to consume the souls of several arrancar and espada, as well as Aizen and Tōsen. That isn't something that shinigami can handle. It damaged the soul deeply, from what I can tell, but the hogyuku was able to heal it. And we still don't know what sort of attacks Aizen and the others launched against him while in that form. I'll contact Isshin; will you go get Uryu-san, Chado-san, and Inoue-san? I am certain they will want to know that Ichigo has come around finally."

Rukia and Renji nodded and were through the senkaimon at Kuchiki manor before the hour was up. They flashed onto the roof of the school and found Chad, Uryu and Orihime eating lunch with Tatsuki and their other human friends. Neither of them cared that some of them saw them. The look on their faces made the three stand up and Rukia nodded to them. There were only two reasons that Rukia and Renji would come to them this urgently. One of those reasons no one wanted to even think of. Thankfully, it was the second reason.

"He's awake."

Orhime burst into instant tears and Uryu closed his eyes. Tatsuki was frowning and knew that they were talking about Ichigo. There had been a lot of things that had happened since she'd witnessed Ichigo leaving this world for the other, and she knew what had happened. She held Orihime up and nodded to the others as they all went down the stairs. Before long, they were all four at the shoten.

"What happened? He just woke up?" Orihime said softly.

Rukia nodded. "Urahara-san thinks that it was the hogyuku, it took it a year to awaken and repair the damage whatever the hollow caused and whatever Aizen and Tōsen had done to him in that fight. We may never know for sure. But he woke up. That's what matters. The head captain said I can bring you all through with me, and his dad and sisters will come through with someone else. But we should go, everyone else is already there."

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

The next time he woke up he was screaming again. It was beginning to be a habit, he thought as his mind reeled with the images of blood and bone and screams. He sat straight up and panted with a hand to his chest for a long time until he looked down and realized that there were black streaks coming from the center of his check where a black inky spot rested. At the center, there was a tiny speck of blue. He reached up and didn't feel the mask, but jumped off the bed and headed toward the mirror on the other side. He had a hunch he needed to confirm. He was clutching the sheet around his waist as he moved, realizing he was naked. As he got closer he sighed. It was just as he had feared. His face was marked with the red streaks like his mask was when he used it. He swallowed and sighed deeply.

_Sorry King, but what I did, what we did, left a mark. Ya can't consume souls and not come closer to being a hollow. And well, I have ta say, King, that was a feast fit for a…well, a King._

"You're up," came a voice from the doorway, startling Ichigo out of his one sided discussion with the hollow inside him.

Ichigo turned and saw Isane smiling at him. She looked the same, of course she did, and she wasn't human. Well, he supposed technically neither was he, especially not anymore. The hollow was right. He felt different, less human than ever before. He couldn't smile, even at someone as sweet as Isane. He nodded at her and she handed him his shihakuso.

"Thought you might want to get dressed before your friends come from the world of the living," she said and left.

Ichigo sighed and dressed slowly. His whole body felt slack or something but he supposed fourteen months would take a toll even on soul form in one way or another. She hadn't brought him tabi or sandals though, but he was tired out already. He sat back down on the bed and waited. It took a few minutes before there was a knock and the door opened to reveal Rukia leading his human friends. He smiled and was hugged immediately by Inoue. He smiled and patted her gently. Ishida stood back and nodded at him, and Tatsuki hugged him after Inoue finally extracted herself. Chad nodded to him as well. Renji came in then and shook his head.

"Man, you take a nap, you really take a nap," the red head commented.

"Yeah, seems so," he said, rubbing his chest thoughtfully. He'd pulled the kusodo over the black marks as much as he could but it wasn't enough, Tatsuki pulled his hands away and stared.

"What's this?" she said, touching the black streaks with her fingers and looking up at Ichigo's face, now streaked red. "And this?" she said touching his facial marks.

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know what's going on, just woke up, remember?" he said tiredly. How was he supposed to explain that his humanity was slowly being drained away by what he was becoming? He couldn't think about anything, though. Why was the energy draining out of his so quickly?

He fell forward into Tatsuki before he sat up and blinked. She frowned at him.

"Ichigo, you're going to be weaker than normal for a while. Most people who have been unconscious for over a year can't even stand for weeks. For you to be up and around, even if exhausted, is amazing," Inoue supplied from behind her.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know about the markings. If they're permanent and if they transfer to my human body…if I can even go back to my human body even…"

"They do, and you can't, I fear," came Urahara's voice from the doorway as he leaned against it. "Your power has increased so much you can't go back to the world of the living at all, I'm afraid."

Everyone stared at him. "What? He can't come home?" Orihime said with a slight gasp.

"I'm afraid not," came another voice, and everyone gaped at Isshin who stood in a shihakuso and a captain's haori over his shoulder.

"Yo, goat face," Ichigo said. "I'd be surprised if I wasn't so damn tired…"

"It's okay son, but to explain, it seems that whatever the hogyuku did it unlocked whatever powers were hidden. I guess the hollow soul and the Quincy powers have somehow come to coexist along with your own shinigami powers…"

Ishida turned to look at Isshin. "Quincy?"

Isshin nodded. "His mother was a Quincy. And my name isn't really Kurosaki, it is Shiba. So, while you are here, I am sure Kukaku and Ganju will see to your needs. Once you are settled in whatever division you train with to get your strength back, I'll bring Karin and Yuzu to see you."

Ichigo nodded. "Eleventh."

Rukia frowned and looked at Renji. "What do you mean?" They had assumed he would choose either Rukia's of the thirteenth or Renji's of the sixth.

"I'll train with the eleventh. If anyone can push me to get myself back to normal, it will be Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yumichika. And Kenpachi and Ikkaku are always wanting to get a rematch with me. Then I don't have to worry about kido and stuff," Ichigo said, starting to sag again as he sat there. "But I don't get why I can't go home?"

Urahara sighed. "I know, but if you go back to the world of the living…I'm afraid the mere presence with draw hollows like a magnet, and we are really quite unsure what would happen if you entered the world of the living with your inability to control your own reiatsu."

"Yeah, I don't want to destroy things accidently," he said with a yawn, lying back in the bed with a sigh. "I guess…" he muttered, falling asleep almost immediately.

Isshin snorted. "Let him rest, if he intends to train with Kenpachi and the eleventh, he's gonna need it."

By the end of the next day, they'd arranged everything with the eleventh. Kenpachi didn't have spare quarters for him, so he put Ichigo in with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Considering that he knew both of them pretty well, everyone would be happy with the arrangement. Well, just in case, Kenpachi sent Yachiru to inform the 3rd and 5th seat of their guest. They did have one of the larger quarters, after all. Yachiru knocked happily and Yumichika answered with a yawn wearing his typical floral yukata that he wore when off duty.

"Fuku-taichou?" he said, frowning. "Come in," he said as she bounded into the room and jumped onto the counter and grinned at Ikkaku.

"Que ball!" she said with a smile.

"What is it?" he asked, taking a pot off with noodles for the two of them, trying to ignore his lieutenant pest.

"You get a houseguest. Or is it quarter's guest? I don't know. Anyway, he'll be here tomorrow," she said, staring into the pot with a grin.

"Oh no!" Yumichika said with a gasp. "You are not putting any old ugly creature in this room with us!" Usually, when given a guest, they were some aged shinigami there for a lesson of some sort with the unit.

"Who said it was an ugly creature?" Yachiru said, eating noodles out of Ikkaku's bowl as he sat it down at their small table.

Yumichika sat down with a pout on his face. "Who is it and why are you putting them here?"

Yachiru grinned with a mouthful of noodles. "Well, where else are we gonna put him? He wants to train with you and Ken-chan, and you two have the biggest room beside Ken-chan's. Besides, he's got who knows what problems with his powers now…"

"I don't know, put whoever it is in the common room, wait…" Ikkaku said turned to look at the pink haired demon that had eaten nearly all his dinner. "Who in their right mind would want to train with the taichou and us?"

Yumichika's eyes widened. "No, he woke up, didn't he?"

Ikkaku took a moment. "Ichigo. He's the only crazy bastard who would want to train with us."

Yachiru grinned. "Of course, Ken-chan is so happy! But you have to be careful; he's not doing too well just yet. Sleeping for over a year…"

The pink haired menace hopped down and ran out of their room, slamming the door. Ikkaku frowned at his nearly empty bowl of rice noodles. He glanced up to see Yumichika was blushing. Ikkaku turned his head to the side and then grinned maliciously.

"You're happy about this aren't you, you little slut," Ikkaku said, a grin twitching at the corner of his lips. He was tempting fate by saying it but he couldn't resist riling Yumichika up sometimes. Of course, that was the most fun part of their relationship.

Yumichika rolled his eyes. "So he's pretty."

"He's pretty," Ikkaku said and walked around the table and grabbed Yumichika's bowl and ate about half of it. "I guess he is pretty." He handed the bowl back.

Yumichika stared at the half eaten bowl and scarfed the rest. "You bastard, I was hungry," he said and leaped up and tackled the bald man to the ground, flipping him and landing on top of his legs.

"Well, didn't want to mess up your girlish figure," Ikkaku said with an arched brow.

"Oh, fuck you, baldy," he said, sitting back on his heels where he was sitting over Ikkaku's thighs.

"Hrm, no thanks, but I'll fuck you," he said with a lascivious wink.

"You said Ichigo was pretty," he said, crossing his arms with a frown.

"Ah, babe, don't be like that. He is pretty, but you're the prettiest," Ikkaku said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, we don't even know if he swings in your direction."

"Your direction too, you pervert," Yumichika said, feeling Ikkaku already swelling through his hakama. "Now, are you going to be a good boy or do I need to punish you first?"

"Can't help it if I wouldn't mind watching someone else fuck you, I think it would be hot." He paused and then grinned widely at Yumichika. "I think I'm a good boy today, Yumi-sama."

Ikkaku then flipped them and nuzzled into Yumichika's neck and sucked hard on the pulse point. Yumichika groaned and all the tension just seemed to flow out of his body. Ikkaku growled into his ear. "You know the only thing better than a good fight, is a good fuck afterward. And sparring with you earlier I was having a hard time not showing how turned on I was."

Yumichika nodded and moved to untie the obi around Ikkaku's waist with frantic fingers. It had been a while…

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Ichigo had no idea what he was getting himself into, of course. Rukia helped him get to the eleventh where he was met by an overly excited Yachiru who told him that he'd be staying with Ikkaku and Yumichika. He nodded and waved at Rukia, already drained of strength from the short walk over to the eleventh. He'd picked up on the stares and muttered grumblings as he passed Shinigami he didn't know that wall. Rukia had said that rumors were everywhere about him. Some said he died; some that he turned into an arrancar, and others that he lost his powers completely. And now, he was stumbling through the sereitei looking more like a hollow than he had before. At least his skin had turned back to a normal color instead of staying that pasty white, he thought to himself. He shook his head as he let Yachiru lead him by the hand to a door. She knocked on it then opened it without waiting for a response.

It was an atypical barracks style quarters, which is what surprised Ichigo. He'd been expecting a ten by ten room with two sets of bunks. This was nothing like he expected. A small kitchen space, a living space, and two sliding doors could all be seen from the front door. He looked around truly surprised. It looked more like a small apartment than barracks. Then he heard a noise and Yumichika came running into the room with a wide smile. Ichigo blinked. He was wearing a pink yukata and grinning at him, but there was a look in his violet eyes that was…different…somehow.

"Ichigo!" he said and grabbed his hand in a much tighter grip than Ichigo had expected. "You can stay in this room," he said, taking him down to a small bedroom that was very similar to his own back in the world of the living except it wasn't on the second floor. "Ikkaku and I have the other, so this will work for you, unless you want to join us in the other one."

Ichigo nodded, mentally acknowledging the fact Yumichika just essentially confirmed his suspicion that the pair was more than friends. Not that it bothered him; on the contrary, it was just nice that he wasn't totally oblivious and missing things. Then he blinked, wondering if he heard him right. Join them? What in the world did that mean? He couldn't think at the moment, though. He sighed and stumbled backward, nearly falling into the dark haired fifth seat that caught him with a frown and a soft exhale.

"Sorry, not…used to…tired…" he started but then slumped down further into Yumichika's grip. Yumichika frowned and looked at Yachiru. She shook her head.

"Rukia-chan said he was gonna be like this for a little while until he got back to full strength and that he was gonna have to work really hard. But she said make sure he rested a lot too," Yachiru said with another grin and bounded off. Yumichika sighed and maneuvered him to the bed and managed to stumble down on top of him, completely on accident.

"Can't you wait until he's awake to molest him?" Ikkaku said with a snort from the doorway.

Yumichika rolled his eyes at Ikkaku and stood up, perhaps a little more slowly than necessary. "Wow, that's…different."

Ikkaku came over and looked at what had caught his partner's attention. Both were staring at the thick black lines and the circle specked with blue in Ichigo's chest. Yumichika moved the kusodo open further and pushed it off Ichigo's shoulders.

"Well, that's definitely new," he said, frowning. He then smiled up at Ikkaku devilishly.

Ikkaku frowned. "Yumi-sama, what is it? You've got that look…that means trouble…"

Yumichika grinned wider and went and got a set of pajamas from his drawer and looked at Ikkaku with innocent eyes. "I just want him to sleep comfortably."

Ikkaku frowned. "You just want to see his cock."

Yumichika put his hands on his hips and gave Ikkaku a scandalized look. "No I don't, if you must know, I want to see if his hair is that color naturally. So I just really want to see his…well, okay, yes."

Ikkaku shook his head and stood back as Yumichika quickly stripped the substitute shinigami of his clothes in a few short moments. Ikkaku was yet to meet another person that could remove clothing faster than Yumichika. He swore he used kido to help it go faster. Then Yumichika stood back to appraise him once he was done, watching as the gooseflesh began to prick along his legs and arms at the cool air, which to Yumichika's practiced eye meant that he was sensitive to stimulus. Ikkaku arched a brow, giving him an appraising look for himself. Yumichika noted that there were no markings elsewhere on his body except the black ones on his chest that ran over his shoulders and around his ribs to his back.

"Well, if he does swing that way, he's not gonna disappoint you," Ikkaku said, eying the orange nest of hair on his pelvis and his more than ample equipment.

Yumichika grinned at Ikkaku and slipped the pajamas on him and covered him up quickly. "Well, I had to take a peek, just in case he doesn't. This way I know what I'll be missing. But…I think this is different. He has to swing my way in more than one aspect, Ikkaku…" he said, thoughtfully looking over the sleeping substitute shinigami and chewing his lip.

"Hey, peacock, isn't this enough for you? I mean, I know I'm just one man and you are completely insatiable, but…" Ikkaku said, gesturing to his own crotch.

"Well maybe I'd like more than one…or perhaps I want a pet all to myself," Yumichika said, swishing by him and grinning.

Ikkaku growled and followed him. "You are such a bitch sometimes," he said and this time tackled Yumichika to the ground, knowing that he was going to be in trouble later for it. Ichigo slept on blissfully unaware of the fact that his roommates fully intended to woo and seduce him, should he seem receptive. Fortunately for his roommates, Ichigo's own confusion about himself was about to reach a height that he'd never had a chance to experience before his tangles with soul society. Now, his body had matured, and there were certain needs that were going to arise…


	2. Who's in Control?

**Turned Around**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Who's in Control?_

* * *

Ichigo awoke with a headache and definitely did not feel like working today. He groaned and rolled out of the futon on to the floor with a thump, his body deciding that it really didn't need to respond to the signals his brain was sending it. He groaned loudly and heard the door slide open.

"Ichigo?" Yumichika's voice sounding concerned.

"Hum. Yeah. Morning," he muttered into the tatami mat. At the moment, his range of moment was rather limited, and he was in an awkward position on his stomach, laying on top of his arms with his legs splayed out behind him. He didn't realize it, but he was giving Yumichika a spectacular view of his ass.

"Are you okay?" he said, and Ichigo could imagine the confused look. He didn't imagine the fact that he licked his lips and squirmed.

"No," he muttered. "Seems my body has decided it wants to sleep still and won't move."

A tingling sensation was working through his torso and into his thighs and arms by now. He felt Yumichika's hands on him lifting him back into the bed with a thump. Had he always been that strong? He seemed to remember him being rather petite.. Yumichika's violet eyes were wide when he turned them on him.

Ichigo slowly raised a hand and smiled at it. "There, coming back, weird," he said, flexing his fingers. "Unohana-taichou said that there would be some odd symptoms off and on."

Yumichika shook his head. He was in his shihakuso this time, and he left and came back in a few with a cup of tea. Ichigo had managed to sit up by then and change into his own shihakuso. He sighed and took the cup. "So what's your plan?" he asked Yumichika.

"My plan?" he said, smiling.

"I mean, your division, I don't know what you want me to do, I mean, I'm not really in shape to spar with you or Kenpachi at the moment…I don't think I could handle the lowest ranked seated officer at the moment…" he said, dejectedly, swirling the tea in the cup as he thought of how incredibly weak he felt.

"I'm working with the new recruits today," Yumichika said thoughtfully. "Why don't you join them? They don't even have their shikais yet, so there's no real danger to you. And you can break as you need to."

Ichigo nodded. "Sounds good. I'll get Zangetsu and meet you on the practice field, then," he said sipping the tea.

Yumichika smiled and patted him on the back gently before he stood. Yumichika went into the kitchen and growled under his breath and sighed. Ikkaku came up and wrapped his arms around Yumichika's waist. "What is it, Yumi-kun?" he asked.

"I'm not feeling patient, Ikkaku. I want him. Not just like I have you, I want him completely," he said, squeezing Ikkaku's hand tightly.

Ikkaku blinked. "Wait, you mean, you want him…oh…" Ikkaku said, eyes wide in understanding finally. "You've never wanted someone like that."

Yumichika smiled, turning in Ikkaku's grip. "Yes, I know, but I want to change it. I want him and you, but I want him to be mine in every way, in all the ways that I am yours."

Ikkaku smirked. "Don't be kidding yourself, Yumi-_sama. _I'm yours, not the other way around. I just do whatever you want me to do…"

"I want…" Yumichika looked up as Ichigo sat the cup back down and looked at the pair of them. Yumichika kissed Ikkaku on the cheek and let go of him.

"Come on, Ichigo, busy day with the new recruits!" he said, grabbing his hand and tugging him out of the room.

Ikkaku watched and wondered where Yumichika was going with this. They'd been together forever it seemed, before and after becoming shinigami. Ikkaku was the strong one, or so it seemed. Yumichika was obsessed with beauty, especially his own. Little did others realize that Yumichika saw beauty in many things, including the sing of a whip on skin, and the brilliant red on flesh left by that whip. He also saw beauty in exercising complete control over someone else. Ikkaku found that he was the strongest when he let go of all that strength and gave up completely to Yumichika. It was in that way that they made a complete pair. Yumichika, though he controlled every aspect of their bedroom play, always wanted Ikkaku to be on top. Now, he was indicating he wanted a second aspect to their life… Ikkaku couldn't help but smile because he knew he'd agree to whatever he wanted. Of course he would, Yumichika was in control the moment the bedroom door closed, and there was never any doubt about that…just the way Ikkaku liked it.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Ichigo didn't know any of the shinigami that were standing in a rank formation waiting for Yumichika. Honestly, he didn't know many of the lower ranking shinigami, of course, after sleeping for more than a year, those he did know had moved on in the ranks. As he got closer, he heard a few murmurs and realized that Yumichika was still dragging him along by the hand in a rather intimate fashion. Oh well, fighting him wasn't going to work, he knew. Yumichika was a lot stronger than he was currently in his weakened state. It was annoying; he wasn't even as strong as an average human.

"Recruits, attention, please!" he said, and everyone quieted, staring at the eccentric fifth seat. Ichigo glanced down where Yumichika was still holding his hand and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. This was quite awkward. Then, his hand was lifted upward sharply.

"This is your training partner for today, and perhaps this week, Ichigo. He'll be sparring with you today. He was just released from fourth yesterday, so do go a bit easy on him. He's still in recovery!" he called.

"Is he a member of the eleventh?" asked someone.

Yumichika dropped his hand finally and shook his head. "Ichigo is not a member of the gotei 13 currently. He is a special case here by…"

"Ahh!" Ichigo yelped as a pink haired lieutenant leaped onto his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his forehead. "Yachiru!" he yelped, reaching up to feel the small body on his shoulders.

"Ichi, Ichi, Ichi!" she said, smiling and patting him.

"Yachiru, please get off my head," he said, stumbling under the small shinigami's weight. "Yachiru!"

There were murmured words among the recruits, mostly related to the fact their lieutenant was hugging this person that wasn't a member of their squad or even the gotei 13, and he was referring to her in a very informal manner. She finally dropped down off him and looked up as he wobbled a bit, pushing his longer hair behind his ears.

"Yachiru, are you trying to kill me after I just got out of the fourth?" he said with a sigh.

"Ichi-chan, can you fight Keni-chan today?" she said, hopping on the balls of her feet.

Yumichika sighed and shook his head. "Fuku-taichou, he hasn't even gotten on the practice field yet, he can't fight with taichou yet."

Yachiru frowned. "Well, why not? Aren't you healed?"

"I'm healed, Yachiru, but…I'm not back up to fighting Kenpachi right now. Tell him that I'll fight him as soon as I can, okay? But please tell him not to chase me all over the place looking for a fight!" he said, rolling his eyes. "I don't feel like running all day."

"Okay, Ichi-chan, I'll tell Keni-chan. Bye!" she called and skipped away.

Ichigo shook his head. "Yumichika, doesn't she understand no?"

Yumichika smiled. "I don't think so, Ichigo. Now, everyone pair up. Ichigo, I want you to pair with…Rin."

Ichigo nodded and met Rin, a shortish shinigami with blond hair and bright silvery eyes. He frowned at Ichigo as he pulled Zangetsu off his back.

"Why's it in shikai?" he said.

Ichigo frowned and looked at his sword. "I dunno. It's always like this."

Rin's eyes widened. "That's a huge sword. You'll break this one!" he said, holding his unnamed zanpakuto.

Yumichika came over. "Problem?" he said, looking at them.

"He's afraid of Zangetsu being too big," he said, holding his sword up.

More than one thought passed through Yumichika's mind and he sighed. "Well, put it in bankai, then."

Rin, and several others around them turned and stared at Yumichika's words. Ichigo merely nodded and summoned his bankai. He wavered a bit on his feet. "At least that still works," he said, holding up Tensa Zangetsu.

"That better?" he asked Rin.

"You're bankai is…smaller?" he said, frowning. "Um, don't they usually get larger?"

"Not Ichigo's bankai, just spar, and Ichigo…no Getsugas, please," he said with a frown.

Ichigo shook his head. "I think one Getsuga tenshou would put me unconscious. Bankai alone is hard to maintain at the moment."

"Okay, spar until you can't hold Zangetsu, and then break." Yumichika walked away to watch.

Ichigo was slow, even in bankai, but he was keeping up with the new recruits, so it was something. After an hour, Yumichika could tell he was desperately holding onto his sword and dropping movements here and there. Then, in one move, he tripped going over, and Rin's sword cut into his stomach deeply, spraying blood everywhere. The collective gasp alerted Yumichika to the occurrence and he raced over to see Ichigo holding a hand to his side where blood was gushing over his hand.

"Oh, dear," he said, blinking. "I think…this might be bad. I'm really wishing now I had hierro instead of whatever the bastard gave me…"

Yumichika looked around. "Clear back, and go get the taichou, someone!"

"Shouldn't we get someone from the fourth?" someone yelled.

"Fourth can't help us now, too late for that," Yumichika said, shaking his head. "Ichigo, I told you to stop before you got too tired to keep up. And you didn't listen."

A minute later, Kenpachi and Yachiru appeared.

"Yo, what happened, Ichigo?" he asked.

"Oh, shoulda listened to Yumi…chika…and stopped…when I was tired…keep him…in check, Kenpachi, don't let… him hurt anyone…okay?" he said, gasping as he leaned forward and the white began to froth out of his mouth and nose, white foam bubbled out of the wound in his side.

Kenpachi reached up and ripped off the eye patch as the reiatsu sent all the new recruits to the ground. "Kenpachi!" he giggled, and looked on the cowering shinigami that were staring at them. "Good to see ya again, bastard. Now, gonna give me a fight while I got control? Don't think I'll let King have control back before I have my fun."

Kenpachi grinned. "What do you think?"

The hollow Ichigo giggled madly and lit into Kenpachi. With the instant regeneration of the hollow in effect, every hit was meaningless. The new recruits watched in amazement as he fought. Yumichika watched with his arms folded over his chest as Ikkaku appeared beside him, followed shortly by Rukia and Renji.

"What's happening? I felt his reiatsu spike," Rukia said.

"Oh, he was being stupid, and got hurt enough that he needed instant regeneration, so the hollow took over. Kenpachi's having a good time, though, but I'm going to have a talk with Ichigo when he's back to normal." Yumichika was going to have more than a talk with him to be honest. No time like the present to find out his predilections when it came to relationships.

Finally, Ichigo went rolling past the recruits and stood up, white foam regenerating his wounds as he stood there laughing, holding up a hand as Kenpachi came running toward him.

"Okay, enough, Ichigo's bein' a bitch and gettin' all pissy on me in here. Maybe next time he'll think before he lets his dumb ass get hurt, eh, Yumi-_sama_?" he said, and turned his eyes on Yumichika who's violet eyes widened as he winked one black and gold eye at him.

He closed his eyes and fell to his knees, using Zangetsu to support himself as the bankai faded. He shook his head and groaned. "Hollow bastard," he muttered before he fell face first into the dirt.

Kenpachi reached down and picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder and dropped him at the edge of the field before he took off again with Yachiru yelling to the new recruits to do their best.

Yumichika stood beside him and clapped. "Back to sparring!"

Ikkaku looked down and back up. "He called you Yumi-sama," Ikkaku said quietly.

"I know, no one does that except you," he returned. "Obviously the hollow knows something more than he's telling us."

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Ichigo woke in his inner world with a groan and found himself looking at his white faced twin and Zangetsu standing on his pole staring at them.

"Yo, Ichigo, that was fun, get sliced open again so I can come back out soon," the hollow said with a grin.

Ichigo groaned and fell back against the building and stared at the cloudy skies. Zangetsu was standing by his head a second later. "You are afraid."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

"You can't control me, can you king? You can't control yourself right now, can you?" the hollow said, sitting beside him slowly for a change.

"I don't know anymore. I can't…what if I lose control again when it matters?" he said. "I feel like everything is spiraling out of control and I need some sort of release and I don't understand it."

"Sex," the hollow said. "You need sex."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I do not need sex. I need…I need to…I don't know what I need. I'm holding on tightly to this, to you, to the powers that are surging in here, and it…"

Zangetsu nodded. "To be in total control, it puts a strain on you. Find a way to give some control away, and you will be better able to balance yourself until you become accustomed to the control you must use."

"How do you give away control?" he asked with snort. "I've got to keep this hollow bastard in control, or he'll take over," he said.

"In a heartbeat, king," the hollow said with a giggle.

"After he took in those souls, those powers, I…I feel like I've lost a part of my soul, a piece of my humanity is just gone, because I want him to take over, and I want him to do that all over again in some corner of my being…" Ichigo said, wincing.

"King, if you want to get it back, get it back. But to get, you gotta give," the hollow said and took off into the distance.

Ichigo lay there for a long moment with Zangetsu standing there. "I don't know what to do, old man," he said finally.

"Ichigo, you must give in order to get," he echoed the hollow's words, and the inner world faded away into a hectic dream of blood and bone again. This time there was fire and it threatened to consume him if he didn't find a way to put out the flames.

He awoke, once more with a scream, panting and tears streaming down his face, with Yumichika sitting beside him on the practice field.

Yumichika looked up. "Back to work!" he called, and the sound of clashing swords resumed. "Ichigo?" he said, reaching out and touching his shoulder.

Ichigo wiped away the wetness from his face frantically. Crying, really? "I don't know what to do," he said quietly. "I can't…I just don't know. This power is going to consume me before I figure out how to handle it, Yumichika. I don't know…I'm spinning and I don't know how to stop…"

"Hush, then, we're almost done, then we'll go back and we'll see if we can't come up with a solution, Ichi, okay?" Yumichika said quietly, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. "Rest here."

Yumichika stood up and headed off to talk to the recruits. Ichigo stared up into the limbs of the tree they were under. His body ached, and he could tell he'd been asleep a while. He still felt so very tired, though, and before Yumichika had come back, he'd faded off into a dreamless sleep once again. Yumichika came back and smiled down at him. A moment later, Ikkaku appeared.

"Take him back. I'm going to talk to someone before he wakes up," Yumichika said with a nod and flashed away.

He found himself at the fourth, and hoping that Urahara was still there. He went in and found that he was, so he headed back to one of the spare offices and found the hat wearing former taichou looking over some papers. Yumichika knocked on the wall and he looked up with his gray eyes and smiled.

"Sit, please, is there something you need, Yumichika?" he asked, putting down his files.

Yumichika sat down across from him. "Yes, it is about Ichigo. He seems to be having frequent nightmares when he falls asleep. And then the incident today."

Urahara nodded. "Yes, Kenpachi relayed the information. It may happen again. The hollow did unknown amounts of changes to him, and if Ichigo doesn't exert full control over him, he's going to assume control of their shared body. From what Ichigo said, they have an agreement, and he's told him in no uncertain terms, if Ichigo weakens, he will take their body for his own. After consuming who knows how many arrancar of espada level, and then Aizen and possibly Tōsen from what we understand…I don't know if he can handle it. He's too inexperienced at his power as it is, and now it has…multiplied by many times. We aren't even sure how powerful he's gotten."

Yumichika nodded. "What is going to happen to him?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," Urahara said, taking off his hat and scratching his blond hair thoughtfully. "I'm afraid he's going to break from it. The sheer responsibility of controlling that creature inside him, especially after it consumed as many souls as it did in Hueco Mundo…"

"You believe he's going to give up and we'll end up having to destroy him," Yumichika said.

Urahara nodded. "I've talked about it with Mayuri, Unohana and Ichigo's father, and we can't see any other course. He's going to lose it eventually. All the captains have been alerted to the fact that it may only be a matter of time."

Yumichika's heart clenched tightly in his chest. "But what if we could help him instead of just letting him self destruct?"

"What do you mean? We can't find any way _to_ help him," Urahara said with a deep sigh, leaning back in his seat.

Yumichika wasn't sure but it was his only thought. "What if he gave up control in some other part of his life? Take stress off him in one part so he can focus on learning to control the hollow and the new powers."

Urahara started to say something then stopped and thought. "I mean, it might work. It works for some others in similar situations, sometimes being powerful can be so…oh…oh…" Urahara stared at Yumichika for a long moment and nodded. "I think I see what you mean."

"And?" he asked. "I don't know if I should even ask, because I don't even know what he likes as far as that is concerned…"

Urahara shook his head. "I'm afraid no one really knows that information, Yumichika. Not even his friends and family have that answer."

"You've asked?" Yumichika said, blinking.

Urahara smiled, "Not directly. But I've been privy to discussions in my shoten about Ichigo while he was asleep. Orihime and Tatsuki would discuss the fact that no matter what Orihime did, and no matter how large her crush on him was, Ichigo never responded to her. I know that he had relationships with many, but never connected more than on a friendship level with anyone. And now he has hollow instincts as well as human ones."

Yumichika nodded. "I see. Thank you, perhaps I will update you soon about our…experiment."

Urahara nodded and watched as Yumichika left. He looked up to see Isshin standing in the doorway a moment later. "What was that about?"

"Yumichika asking about Ichigo. I told him what we'd discovered. He had an…unorthodox…idea," Urahara said with a sigh. "I suppose it won't hurt…"

"Unorthodox?" Isshin said, quirking a brow.

"You know about Ikkaku and Yumichika, yes?" he said, looking over with a smirk.

Isshin nodded. "They room together, and before that even they were together. I think they've been together longer than any of the others in the seated offices."

"But do you know about their…interests?" he said, his smirk widening to a grin.

Isshin's brows knitted. "I don't follow."

Urahara smiled. "Ah, yes, let's say Ikkaku has been here in the fourth more than once due to Yumichika's tendency to sometimes get a little…overzealous…when Ikkaku is being particularly pushy with him."

"Overzealous?" Isshin asked, the pieces not seeming to fit together.

"Yes, with a whip, I believe…" Urahara supplied for the other man.

Isshin blinked. "Oh…oh. Oh!" he said, turning to look at him wide eyed. "You mean…they like that sort of thing? Like they do it because they both want to?"

Urahara nodded. "I guess Ikkaku was particularly proud of his pain tolerance when he came in to have it treated the next day. They've been that way ever since they've been together, I guess. Ikkaku adores Yumichika and Yumichika adores him, but behind the closed doors, Yumichika is the one who runs the show, if you get my meaning."

"I don't understand what this has to do with Ichigo, though," Isshin said, coming and sitting down.

Urahara sighed. "He thinks that if Ichigo is interested, taking some of the responsibility off him might help."

"Oh…" Isshin said. "Will it?"

Urahara shook his head. "Worth a try, isn't it? Or you're going to end up pitting Engetsu against Zangetsu and taking your own son's life before this whole thing is over."

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Ichigo woke slowly and he was surprised. Since he woke in the fourth, he'd woken with screaming nightmares of blood and bone and worse. He was comfortable, warm, and relaxed for the first time in a long time. It was a strange sensation, though. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but he wasn't going to complain. He went to yawn and realized he couldn't open his mouth. This surprised him a bit and then he realized his mouth was open, and he couldn't close it. And there was something in his mouth that was keeping it open.

His eyes opened and he moved to reach for his mouth and found he couldn't move his arms either. A slight panic began to set in because it was quite possible his body was rebelling again and not moving when he told it to do so. No, he thought. He could feel his muscles contracting and something soft around his wrists above his head. The room was dark, though, and he couldn't see a thing to tell what was going on.

Then, the world exploded in white light and he grimaced he tried to turn his face away and squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered at the pain flaring in his eyes. He felt someone near him, and his hands came free and whatever was in his mouth was removed. There was another set of clicks and whatever had held his ankles let go as well. When his vision cleared he found himself staring up into Yumichika's face.

"Yumichika?" Ichigo asked.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

Ichigo swallowed and rubbed the corners of his mouth which were a little sore. "Um," he started then realized that he'd slept incredibly well. Better than since he'd woken up in the fourth. "Better than I have in a long time, what's going on?" he said, looking around and realizing he was in his room.

Yumichika smiled and looked behind him. "Seems we were right, Ikkaku."

He looked to see Ikkaku come into the room and stand at the foot of the bed. "I don't understand," Ichigo said, shaking his head.

"I had Ikkaku bring you back here after you fell asleep at the field yesterday evening. I wanted to try something, so I bound your hands and feet. Nothing your hollow, or even you if you tried hard enough, couldn't get out of, but enough to be felt. I gagged you as well, so if you woke in the night, you wouldn't scream out. I had a bell tied to the foot, though, so if you moved, it would ring in our room so I'd know you'd woken up," Yumichika said with a nod. "It seems that you slept peacefully for a change."

Ichigo frowned and pushed himself to a sitting position. "I don't understand why."

Yumichika smiled softly. "I have a theory. And I talked to Urahara. It seems that they fear the same thing you fear, and are waiting for you simply to give up control to your hollow. I don't want to see that happen. I want you to control yourself and the hollow."

"I don't understand," Ichigo said.

"You need to feel safe, and in control. And I'm offering something that may work, if you wish. I'm offering to take control of parts of your world, and let you focus on what you must learn to control," Yumichika said with a nod.

Ichigo wasn't sure he understood. But there was a driving force inside him that wanted him to do exactly what Yumichika said, no matter what he said. In his head, there was a mad giggle, and Ichigo frowned.

"The hollow knows, doesn't he?" he asked.

Yumichika nodded. "He does. Somehow, he does."

Ichigo nodded. "I've…I don't know. What does it…how do I…I don't understand."

Yumichika sighed. "May I hug you, Ichigo?" he asked softly.

The orange haired shinigami's eyes widened. He started to say something but nodded instead. Yumichika moved forward and tugged his body toward him, holding him tightly against his chest. He tucked Ichigo's head into the hollow of his neck and felt as Ichigo's body began to relax under the touch. He began to rub his back in the embrace, and heard the younger shinigami sigh. Yumichika smiled, feeling no resistance, no stiffness or awkwardness at the embrace. He then took it a step further and gently placed a chaste kiss against his neck. Ichigo's flesh goose bumped immediately and he shivered, but didn't pull away.

"Is that something you like?" Yumichika asked softly. Ichigo's only response was to grip Yumichika's body tighter. "You need this, contact between you and another person, Ichigo. I know this is hard to admit, but you're lost, floating with no direction, and I want to help, if I can…do you want to try?"

Ichigo swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting his voice. He was floating and quite sure he'd end up drowning if he didn't do something soon. He knew it was starting to rain in his inner world, and if he didn't do something, it would fill with water again. He needed clarity, and he needed to give something to someone else because he knew deep down that he simply couldn't handle everything that was on his shoulders at the moment. He didn't notice when the bed dipped behind him, and another pair of hands were moving over his back as he relaxed into the sensations of just _being_. Was there a way he could let go of control? He wasn't sure he was ever in control to start with. His whole life, he'd been tugged here or there by events and circumstance, and he was tired of it. He was tired of trying to control the uncontrollable. Maybe someone else could help him with it. Maybe.


	3. Total Power Exchange

**Turned Around**

* * *

_A/N: See chapter one for Notes and Warnings.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Total Power Exchange_

* * *

Yumichika and Ikkaku said they'd speak on the issue that evening, but for now, they had more training with the recruits. This time, though, Ikkaku was coming and would help Ichigo instead of doing other things for the taichou. After the day before, they needed someone as experienced as Ikkaku to make sure Ichigo didn't get overtired or hurt enough to lose control again. Until Yumichika had a chance to assume control of him, he needed to be watched carefully. Before they could even come close to that point, they had a lot of information to go over with the shinigami substitute. Halfway through the day, when they broke for lunch, Yumichika could tell he was already losing control. Ichigo had little focus, and more than once his reiatsu spiked dangerously. Yumichika bit his lip and looked at Ikkaku. He was going downhill quickly, and if they didn't intervene soon, he really was going to let the hollow have control out of sheer exhaustion of will. Ichigo needed focus, and soon.

After the break, Yumichika clapped loudly and looked over the recruits. "Everyone, please listen. I'm going to be occupied the next few days. Your instructions are simple. Be here every day, continue sparring and working on your techniques. The fuku-taichou or Ikkaku will come and check on you periodically, so no slacking off!" he called.

He then walked over to where Ichigo and Ikkaku were watching him. He looked between them. "Up, both of you. We've got some things to deal with that are more important than these weaklings," he said, turning and walking away. Ikkaku helped Ichigo up and they headed back to their quarters.

"Couch," Yumichika said, gesturing to the sofa and both Ikkaku and Ichigo sat down as instructed. Yumichika disappeared into the bedroom.

Ichigo frowned and looked at Ikkaku. "Is this about what we were talking about this morning?" he said quietly.

Ikkaku nodded. "I'm certain," he responded as Yumichika came back, dressed now in a dark blue yukata and holding several pieces of paper which he placed on the table before them. Ichigo glanced at it and back at Yumichika who sat down in the large chair to the side of them.

"Do you understand what we're talking about, Ichigo?" Yumichika said, looking him over.

Ichigo swallowed. "Um, I don't, not really. I'm confused. Really confused by all this. I feel different and last night I slept without the nightmares and I don't know why."

Yumichika nodded, crossing his legs and steepling his fingers under his chin. "Okay, I know this is something that is in the world of the living as well as here, but the names and ways we do things may be different. When you were bound last night, you subconsciously allowed yourself to relax. You were held, both safe and keeping others safe. Even though the bindings were not strong, more for sensation than for actual binding, you relaxed because you were unable to act on the hollow impulses of destruction."

Ichigo nodded. He guessed that made sense. "Yeah…" he said.

"Now, Ikkaku and I have a unique relationship. I control the relationship. I believe the word commonly used is the dominate one. Ikkaku is submissive to me," he said. "However, Ikkaku is sexually the top in our relationship," he said thoughtfully.

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't understand. Isn't that the same as being dominate?"

Yumichika smiled. "Not at all. Top in this case refers to the fact I enjoy being the receiver, and he enjoys being the giver. However, I control what he does. Much in the same way if I were female instead of male."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay, I got that part…but I don't…what do you want to do that is going to help me?"

Yumichika smiled. "I want you to become mine, and that's never happened. I've always enjoyed my relationship with Ikkaku and was quite satisfied to remain as such. But you need someone to take control, and I have to admit, I desire to be the one to do that," he said, smiling softly.

"What do you mean by take control?" Ichigo asked, leaning into Ikkaku as his energy began to flag again. Ikkaku's body felt warm and comforting against him and he almost felt himself giving into the fatigue.

"It depends on how much control you want to give up, Ichigo. Ikkaku and I carry on our relationship in the bedroom, or in our quarters, but nowhere else. That is what we desire, how much control he wishes to let me have. My control over you can be like that, or it can go further, it depends on your desire," he said with a nod.

Ichigo thought about it for a long moment. "You mean, like out there, in Soul Society?"

Yumichika nodded. "If you wish. It would mean giving up almost completely and nearly becoming a different person. And accepting that others would see what we are. But you would be able to simply be taken care of by me, and focus on the internal battle for control you are fighting. That is the advantage. I only bring this up because while bedroom play is fun, I'm not certain that it would be enough to help you. And to be honest, I am not certain if you are interested in the sexual aspect of what I'm proposing. Sex is a byproduct of this, and certainly carries its own rewards, but it is not a requirement for me to assume control of the things in your life that I can."

Ikkaku ran a hand over Ichigo's back and found to his amusement the younger man arched into the touch and practically purred at the attention. "But if you want this, it means there is no more no between you and Yumichika. You'll be agreeing that whatever he decides is what you will do. There are no safe words, no taking back your submission."

Yumichika nodded. "No, that is too far, Ikkaku, no I won't go that far. My Master and I had a relationship similar to what I'm proposing for several years, but like I am about to do, he offered a safety net for my use if something changed. If you want to do this, live like this, because this is a life, not simply a bedroom romp or being tied down so you can sleep, I insist on some controls, not for you, but for me. I will take complete control, but if at any time you wish to rescind that, Ikkaku is your safe person. Anytime, no matter what is happening, you may request to talk to Ikkaku alone, and I will leave the room immediately and allow it. Then, Ikkaku may come to me, or you may simply discuss what is on your mind with him. There will be no penalty and no punishment for such actions. Because Ikkaku and I have a different dynamic, outside these walls we are separate and neither of us controls the other, he would become the one person you are completely free to speak to about anything. Your bedroom would become your safe room. In there, you are free to do as you like, and if Ikkaku and I enter, the roles are removed and we are just as we are now. And no matter what is happening, I cannot stop you from leaving and going into your room."

Ichigo nodded slowly. His mind was reeling from what they were saying. The idea of giving up all the control of his life to someone else was so damn attractive. He wouldn't have to deal with anything anymore, anything except the hollow and the powers that were trying to break through him into the world around him. Even the problems inherent in the idea were solved by having Ikkaku there as an outlet, so if he were scared or worried he could ask him and not interrupt the relationship dynamic he would build with Yumichika. That, he could tell, was essential, because it was that dynamic that would keep the hollow at bay.

"Okay," he said softly. "I want that. I don't even want to think for myself anymore, I just want to stop. If I don't…I might just explode, Yumichika."

Yumichika nodded slowly; he was honestly surprised he didn't want to think more on the issue. "Okay, first, go through the list on the table. Those are things that you are willing and not willing to do or have done. Before this begins, I want to know what you want and don't want because once we are in this, you won't be able to tell me. That's a part of it. Think long and hard about what is written there, and be honest. There is an outline of my expectations, and there is also an outline of what I am expected to provide for you. Again, the sexual aspect is not necessary, so there are separate sets of lists for sexually related acts. There is another lists of items, things that you would be willing or unwilling to have used on you. If you have any questions about anything, talk to Ikkaku. He is well aware of everything on those lists, I have copies he filled out long ago. I have to go talk to the sou-taichou and let him know what we're attempting."

Yumichika got up and changed back to his shihakuso. He honestly hadn't expected him to agree to it. At least, not at first, so he had thought it would be the next day before he went to the head captain. Instead, the yearning was killing the young man, he could see the struggle on his face. He needed release in more than one way. Before long he was let into the head captain's office and he bowed to the old man.

"Sou-taichou, I wished to inform you of my attempt to help Kurosaki control the hollow and the powers he has gained," he said with a nod.

"And what method is that?" he asked, not looking up from his paperwork. "I was informed that there was no known way to aid the shinigami substitute."

"A total power exchange between us," he said.

The head captain looked up. "Really? Will it work?"

Yumichika shook his head. "We do not know, but I've spoken with Urahara-san, and he agrees that something must be done or he will lose control of the hollow, and be destroyed by Soul Society."

The head captain was quiet. He, of course, knew about Yumichika and Ikkaku, and they were not the only ones in Soul Society to have this type of relationship. However, a full total power exchange was nearly unheard of, at least in the last few hundred years. The situations had existed before, long before Yumichika and Ikkaku were even thought of in their world. The head captain had seen this before, and sometimes it had helped, and sometimes it had been catastrophic. There had always been those in their world that had been handed more power and responsibility than they could possibly handle. Doing this, giving up to someone else some of that control, was a way to focus.

"So you will make him your slave so that he can control his hollow," he muttered. Truth be told, that was the part he was not inclined to like.

"No, sir, I will not have him as a slave, that is not my way," he said gently, knowing the disdain that most people carried of the term when applied to the type of relationship. He had never considered Ikkaku his slave, not even for one moment. "I do not treat Ikkaku that way, and will not treat Ichigo as such. He will be precious to me, and I will treat him as such. I have already posited a solution to the problems inherent with the relationship, and that is to give Ichigo a safe room as well as making Ikkaku his safe person so he can communicate through him if something needs to change."

"And what of the public perception?" the head captain asked, now watching him.

"It will be as it is. I cannot change that. He will be collared and I will assume public control of him. It will be up to those around him as to how they react. He will not be kept from his friends, or his training, but he will abide by the rules I set at all times, even when alone or with others," he said with a nod. "Otherwise, this will not work, and he won't ever learn control of the immense power he holds. If he has someone that is restricting him from the outside, he may learn to control it from the inside," Yumichika said with a more insistent nod. He was hoping that it would work.

The head captain looked thoughtful. "This is more about the control aspect than anything, I hope. He will not be forced into things he doesn't want to be forced into."

There was no question to the head captain's words. Yumichika knew that it would be this way. "He is deciding those things as we speak, informing me of his limits and desires before it has begun. I will offer him a consideration period, two weeks, for him to decide if he wishes to make it permanent. We will meet after two weeks and assess his progress and decide if we wish to continue."

The head captain leaned back and looked thoughtful for a moment, then his Yumichika saw his eyes open wide enough for the younger shinigami to see the color. "I will monitor this progress as well. And if there is any indication of improper behavior, I will put a stop to it."

Yumichika nodded. "I understand, sir. I will not lie, sir, I desire him. But that is not something I would have acted upon if I was not in this position to help him. I assure you, I will never let harm come to him while he is in my care."

"See that _that_ is the case," the head captain said and turned back to the papers on his desk.

Yumichika bowed and left the office and flashed back to their quarters.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

"What is this?" Ichigo asked, pointing out a list labeled "General Protocols".

"Those are the hard rules that Yumichika sets, meaning the things you don't break. Ever," he said with a smirk. "Unless of course you want the punishment."

Ichigo nodded and looked over a list of punishments. He arched a brow at some of the things. "What's 'figging'?"

Ikkaku snickered. "Um, yeah, I guess you wouldn't know about that. That's where you take a ginger root and use it like a butt plug."

Ichigo frowned. "Wouldn't that…you know…burn?"

Ikkaku nodded. "Yes. Not for long, and doesn't hurt for long, but it can be quite…stimulating. Not something we've ever done. I don't mind sucking cock, but there is nothing going into my ass."

Ichigo nodded. "Is it…nice?"

Ikkaku frowned. "What?"

"The sex stuff. I mean, there's a lot of it listed here…" he said, thumbing through the lists. "There's stuff I've never heard of."

"Yeah, well, shinigami have long lives to figure out ways to entertain each other," Ikkaku said with a snort. "But yes, it is quite nice."

Ichigo's mind worked. He was reminded of the hollow, always chiding him and teasing him for his inexperience and telling him he needed to just go get fucked already. Ichigo always chastised him for his vulgarity, and told him he simply didn't have time for that. That was true, honestly. Granted, he _had_ been a normal teenager, and done some self-exploration in the shower a few times aside from the normal masturbation. He found when he touched himself down _there_ it excited him and he got off a lot faster. More than once he'd gone to websites and looked at things like toys and he'd watched a few porn videos in his time. Nothing seriously twisted though, but looking down the list he realized how much more there was to the world of sex than someone putting a cock in an empty hole.

He blinked and frowned at the papers. He hadn't marked anything out. Nothing. He looked over it again and realized that most of the things, he wanted to try, just to see what they were like. He blinked, rethinking that. Was he a closet pervert? He shook his head.

"What's the matter?" Ikkaku said, returning from the kitchen with a glass of juice for him.

"Oh, just, if I, you know, want to try this stuff, does that make me…like…weird or…a pervert or something?" he asked, glancing up at him.

Ikkaku sighed heavily. "No, it wouldn't be on there if someone didn't enjoy it. You do things that feel good, even if they include having your girly ass boyfriend beat you with a whip until you bleed. Which I do enjoy now and then…"

Ichigo smiled and looked back down. So he wasn't weird. Even that figging things sounded interesting… He grimaced and marked off anything to do with vomit, feces, or mucus. That was just nasty, he thought. Binding. He glanced over it and didn't see anything that put him off and went on. Toys and objects. He looked down the list and stopped. "Ikkaku, what's a sounding rod?"

Ikkaku grinned. "Man I should let you find out on your own but I won't, I promised I'd answer anything. This tiny metal rod that you stick in your urethra while you're hard. Feels fuckin' amazing…"

Ichigo nodded and went on. He didn't see anything he wasn't willing to do. He went on and there was a page dedicated to what he wanted protocol to look like. He looked down the list, checking off nearly everything. He was willing to give up control of food, sleep, bathroom use, hygiene, physical exercise. There was another section listing what particular protocols he wanted to have enforced about daily life, including if he was willing to have vocal training used. He said yes, and moved one. Another section asked if he wanted his Dom to explain scenes beforehand or go into them blind. He sat back and thought of that. He'd rather go blind, he thought, heightening the sensations and the experience, he thought. Playing with other Dom/mes and subs was the next one. Again, he checked it off, along with the next question about having sex with others besides his Dom. He didn't care; he'd do whatever he was told as long as he didn't have to make the choices from now on. His head was already aching from all the things on the paperwork. He turned to the next one and sighed.

"There are entirely too many ways to have sex," he said out loud, getting a laugh from Ikkaku.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

When Yumichika entered, Ikkaku was in the kitchen preparing something to eat and Ichigo was still looking at the papers he had been left with. He looked to be almost through them. Yumichika headed to their room and changed into his yukata again, and went to the closet where he stored a box. Inside were various items, some things from Soul Society, others that he'd collected from the World of the Living. He rummaged around the various items until he came across the thin, white collar he was looking for. Ikkaku had worn it a few times when they'd begun their relationship, but otherwise, it had remained untouched. It had been the very first item Yumichika had ever bought, and it would suit the consideration period once again as it had when Ikkaku had donned it.

When he came out he saw that Ichigo had sat up, apparently done. He had a deep red blush staining his pale cheeks and Yumichika smiled to himself. He moved up behind him and snapped the white collar into place. Ichigo started and reached up to touch it with a frown.

"For consideration, you will wear this for two weeks, and in that time, you will not break from our roles, do you understand?" Ichigo looked up and nodded to Yumichika. "At the end of two weeks, I will take this off, and when I do, we will discuss if it is working and if you wish to continue. The rules of this first two weeks are simple, you do what I tell you, and if you do not, you will be punished. You do what you are told, and you will be rewarded. You are mine from this point forward, mind, body and soul, and there is no denying me whatever I ask of you. Is this what you wish to happen? If you have any doubts, now is the time to convey them. Once you've agreed, you lose your ability to change the situation unless you relate it to me through Ikkaku. I will not hurt you, and everything I will do is for your own protection and to help you. Some may be simply to test you, and some things will be for other reasons. But you understand, by agreeing to this, you no longer have a will of your own?"

Ichigo swallowed and nodded again, eyes wide, and a blush still staining his cheeks. His heart rate had sped up and he wasn't sure what to expect, but he knew he had to do something.

"Say it out loud, Ichigo, tell me that you willingly agree to this," Yumichika said with a curt nod.

"I agree to this, to giving complete power over me and everything in my life," he said, eyes centered on Yumichika's violet eyes.

Yumichika nodded and took the papers from him and read them carefully. He was surprised. He had expected Ichigo to attempt to retain some form of control by eliminating some of the things on the lists of activities and he had barely marked anything as off limits for them. Yumichika looked up at his wide brown eyes.

"You are sure? Because this is what I will base our activities and your rewards and punishments on. You are completely able to make this non-sexual if you wish. To control you, I do not have to have you in that manner," he reiterated, making sure Ichigo understood. "I won't force you into a sexual relationship with either myself or Ikkaku if you don't desire it."

Ichigo swallowed, ducking his head. "But…I think I do…" he said quietly.

Yumichika felt a slight trepidation. "Ichigo, have you ever done anything? Have you ever had sex with anyone?"

Ichigo shook his head and Yumichika grimaced. "Are you certain this is what you want? You realize that I'll take your first time through this." Yumichika could almost not hide the lust that was beginning to throb through his being at the thought that not only was Ichigo desirable, he was also a virgin, ready to be molded and shaped into whatever Yumichika wanted.

"I put down everything there. I am agreeing completely," Ichigo said with a nod of his head. "I know what I want, and what I need, and I am sure this is what I need and want because I don't know what I need, and I need someone to tell me, if that makes sense. And I seem to have been…um, affected by the listings..."

Yumichika glanced at Ikkaku who was still pouring water off the noodles. "Very well, as long as you understand what you're telling us you are willing to do, and by what you put here, you haven't indicated you want to limit very much at all. You are giving me free reign to do things like have Ikkaku have sex with you under my instruction, allowing me to require you to wear things under your clothes, and public displays of your obedience if I desire it."

Ichigo nodded sharply. "I understand," he said, his gaze going to his hands which were twisting nervously. "I'm trusting you completely."

Yumichika nodded and stood up, taking his papers and filing them away in the drawer with Ikkaku's similar papers. He went back to see Ichigo waiting still on the couch. "Let's eat dinner first, and then we will begin."

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

"Yo, king," came a familiar voice as Ichigo's eyes fluttered open in the inner world.

He was floating because the place was filled with water. Zangetsu stood on his flagpole, the ball of which was the only thing remaining out of the water. He was staring at him as he floated in place by his feet. He saw Shiro, what else was he supposed to call the white bastard, and frowned deeply at him as he stood in the air over him.

"What do you want?" he said morosely.

"You gotta handle this, King, really. They're gonna kill us if ya don't," Shiro said watching him. "I don't want to take over because they'll kill my hollow ass in a heartbeat, but ya ain't doin' too good."

Ichigo closed his eyes. "It is just too much. So I'm going to do what I have to do to save us," he said finally opening them.

"You're letting him have us?" Shiro said, dropping down into the water beside him. Oddly, he didn't look too concerned.

"Me, you're in here," Ichigo said with a sigh.

"Are you sure? What he wants, I've been listening, you won't even be able to do the slightest thing you want on your own, and if he wants to beat ya near to death, ya can't stop him," Shiro said warily.

"But you would. I'm not afraid, at least, not of Yumichika and Ikkaku. I'm more afraid of what will happen if I can't maintain control. And I know I can't. You consumed so much power in Las Noches…and I'm just not that strong," he said, blinking slowly as he sighed.

"But you will be," Zangetsu said, finally speaking. "It will work, Ichigo, what they have in mind. At least, it will work if you let it. Give up to him. You know Shiro will protect you should anything turn bad, and I do not believe you have to fear Yumichika as a master. He is kind hearted, and he is choosing to do this for the right reasons. Until you learn control, you must be controlled. You understand this already, Ichigo. And I have not released your full potential yet, so if the time comes that something breaks my control of your shinigami powers and the Quincy powers…there will be more problems."

Ichigo nodded and blinked, sitting up with a start and realizing he was sitting on the sofa again. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika were looking at him. "Sorry, Zangetsu wanted to talk to me, and the hollow."

Yumichika nodded. "Obviously, the zanpakutou spirit is something I can't expect you to completely ignore. And if the hollow finds it necessary to speak to you, I won't keep you from it. It is important you tell me what is happening, though."

Dinner had gone simply enough and then it seemed the moment he sat on the couch he'd been sucked into the inner world. He bit his lip.

"It's drowning," he said thoughtfully. "My inner world," he said, looking at his two…friends? Companions? He wasn't sure what they would be called.

"Tell me," Yumichika said, smiling softly at him.

Ichigo swallowed. "When I'm sad, or when I'm upset, it rains. And at the worst, it floods. And I've never seen it so bad. The skies are black and Zangetsu is soaked to the bone. Shiro, the hollow, he's concerned that we'll both end up destroyed if I can't control the powers. And…Zangetsu said he's hold back my shinigami power already, and my Quincy power…"

Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged glances. "Wait, you're telling me, you have Quincy powers? And Shinigami powers? And your zanpakutou spirit is holding them back?"

Ichigo nodded. "He said I'm not ready, a while back, he explained that I couldn't handle the full release of my power. That's why each time I fought here in Soul Society I got stronger, because he was steadily releasing more and more of my power. But he told me that to learn control I had to be controlled."

Yumichika nodded and glanced at Ikkaku. "That's the idea," he said. "Now, you have your collar. Do not remove it, even for a moment, unless I tell you to do so. When asked why you're wearing it, what do you think you'll say?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know?"

"You will say it is my collar. And what will you call me?" Yumichika leaned toward him, maintaining eye contact with him and not allowing him to break away.

Ichigo shook his head, eyes wide. Yumichika nodded. "Yumi-sama, just as Ikkaku does. And you will call Ikkaku Ikkaku-sama. Despite the fact I am his master as well, he is also your master. Do you understand that?" Again, Ichigo nodded.

"The first two weeks, they are to introduce you to the life you are agreeing to. We won't be in public often, but we will go, and you will be in front of other shinigami and your friends. You still answer to me, and if you are disobedient in public, you will be publicly disciplined, but in this period, nothing too serious, you aren't ready for that yet. For that reason, you will not disobey no matter what I say, is that clear?" Yumichika's gaze had Ichigo locked into it and he couldn't look away no matter how he wanted. Instead he nodded, holding his eyes still.

Yumichika sighed and looked him over. "This is your last chance to back out of this, Ichigo. Are you sure that this is what you want?"

Ichigo swallowed and closed his eyes. "Look, I just can't do it anymore. I was nine when my mother died in front of me, and I was convinced I killed her when it was a hollow, and then I thought it was after me, and it was, but also her, because she was a Quincy. My high spiritual pressure drew it, though, and later one, drew more. And then I become a shinigami to save my family, then I get drawn into this whole conflict between soul society and Aizen. I had to save my family, I had to save Inoue, and I'm just…tired. I want to give up, to just stop trying so hard…I don't know if this will help, but I want to try, I'll try anything because if the hollow takes over, he'll kill and I don't want anyone I love to die."

Yumichika nodded. "And you are okay with the sex aspects? I'll remind you there doesn't have to be sexual relations involved."

"I…want you to do whatever you want with me. I need…I don't know what I need, and I need you to tell me," he said finally, drawing a shuttering breath. "And…I want to do those things. I have always lived up here, and never given into my body and the demands of it, and spent more time training and less time just enjoying sensations."

Yumichika nodded and stood, taking his hand and nodding to Ikkaku who got up as well. "Then we begin, my sweet pet," Yumichika said with a soft smile. "Come."

Ichigo was nervous, but he stood and allowed himself to be led by the hand into the bedroom that Ikkaku and Yumichika shared, and now he supposed, that he would share with them since the other room was designated to be his safe room. It was also where Zangetsu was kept along with his shihakuso after tonight.

Ichigo hadn't been in this room before so he wasn't sure what to expect. He didn't expect it to be so…normal. In the center of the room was a large bed, equivalent to a king sized in the human world he thought, with lots of pillows across the top. The bedding was plain black, and there was nothing directly around the bed, almost like there was a pathway around it. There were cabinets along the wall that were closed, however, and Ichigo had a feeling that what was contained in them was something he was going to learn in short order. Ikkaku shut the door and took his kusodo off and hung it on a hook behind the door.

Yumichika turned and face Ichigo. "Strip," he commanded, standing back and watching.

Ichigo swallowed, his face flushing immediately and he hesitated, perhaps a bit too long because he felt a stinging slap to his face and flinched as Yumichika was standing in front of him. "I said to strip," Yumichika's voice was low. "You must answer when I tell you to do something, pet. And you do what you are told immediately."

"Y-yes…Yumi-sama," he said, blinking owlishly at the petite man. Ichigo swallowed convulsively for a second and then untied his kusodo and took it off. Ikkaku took it from him and then he untied the obi and pulled it away, again having it taken by Ikkaku. His hakama dropped don his slender legs then, leaving him exposed. He dropped his hands down to cover himself but flinched as Yumichika slapped his hands away.

"Do not cover yourself in my presence, pet. You will never do so. No one else may see you like this without my permission, understood? Not even if you are injured, you will come to me first. If you do not, you'll be punished afterward." Yumichika waited a moment then walked around him, noting the slight tremor. He reached into a box near the door and came around in front of him and snapped two leather cuffs to his wrists, then two similar ones to his ankles. Ichigo recognized them as the ones they'd used to restrain him before. They were soft and quite comfortable, actually. All four were imbedded with rings and he could tell they were strong. Once he was done he came around in front of him and looked at him with the cuffs and smiled briefly.

"Now, we have a matter to deal with. You lost control recently. That is not permitted. You will be disciplined for that, and every time you let yourself lose control. If you do well, and are a good pet for your punishment, I'll reward you. Now, on the bed, on your stomach, and don't move."

Ichigo swallowed and then stammered, "Yes, Yumi-sama."

He scrambled onto the bed uncoordinated and unsure and Yumichika knew he was going to have a long road training him but tonight he would go easy on him. It was the first time, and first scene, after all. He turned to Ikkaku.

"Bring me the black paddle," he instructed. It was a very soft paddle and would serve as a good initial punishment. He hadn't used that particular one in a very long time. Ikkaku preferred the hardwood one with the holes drilled through it. Ikkaku bowed his head slightly and went to the far right cabinet.

Ichigo's heart was racing by this point. He was lying on the bed on his stomach and trying very hard to be still but finding it difficult to not look at what was happening. He heard movement and clothes and then he felt the side of the bed dip. He held the urge to look.

"Up," Yumichika said and Ichigo looked up and saw that he'd put on a white yukata and was sitting at the edge of the bed. Ikkaku was standing beside him holding his arms behind him. Ichigo wasn't sure what he meant by "up". He started to say something as he got to his knees on the bed but Yumichika grabbed his hand and pulled him toward him.

"Over my lap," he said, indicated his legs. Ichigo's eyes widened. He wasn't sure about this; he thought and tried to remember he'd agreed to this already, he'd indicated no problems with this sort of thing to him, so why should he be surprised by it? He said he'd punish him. Despite his resolve, he shook his head slightly, and saw Yumichika's eyes narrow. "Pet, if you do not do as you're told, I will punish you much harsher. Is that what you would like?" Ichigo swallowed and gave a shake of his head and slid off the side of the bed and again hesitated as he stood beside him.

Suddenly, he felt himself falling forward and gasped as his body contacted the legs under him. Immediately, instinct tried to kick in and he tried to stand back up, but there was a loud click and he realized his hands had been cuffed to a ring on the floor in one smooth move by Ikkaku. Ikkaku moved back by Yumichika's left and there was a click as one of the ankle cuffs was attached to something on the side of the bed. He still struggled a bit but there was nowhere he could go to in this position.

"Tch, such a naughty pet already. You will learn, though, my sweet pet. Now, Ikkaku, hand it here," Yumichika said and Ichigo felt something smooth and soft sliding against the skin on his ass. It was soft enough to be considered a caress, and then there was a loud twacking sound as Yumichika brought the heavy leather encased paddle back and swiftly back down, making Ichigo gasp out and jerk.

"Ow, please stop, no," he whimpered into Yumichika's leg. Yumichika had spread his legs out to distribute Ichigo's weight more evenly and to offer more support.

"No, I will not stop, and if you are not quiet, Ikkaku will gag you, now that's two extra swats for speaking while being punished," he said and brought two slaps down in quick succession, one to each pale cheek. He yelped each time the paddle connected and it was feeling like his rear was on fire. His face was also flushed bright red, but he wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or the position he was held in.

Then Yumichika began in earnest, swatting him with hard, random hits of the paddle, making sure to bring his rear to a bright red by the time he paused and looked over his work. Ichigo was sobbing into his leg now but had stopped asking him to stop. To be honest, more than half of the swats that Yumichika had doled out could have been avoided if Ichigo had simply kept quiet. But that was part of this. He handed Ikkaku the paddle back and ran his hands over the hot, reddened flesh. Ichigo whimpered and flinched at the touch of Yumichika's cool hands.

"There, now pet, it is over," he said gently, reaching down to release his ankle as Ikkaku released his wrists and stepped back.

Ichigo stood up and stared at the floor covering himself again, embarrassed but at the same time, he realized he was incredibly aroused, and he was trying to hide it. Yumichika stood and pulled his hands away and smiled at him. "Ah, pet, did a paddling get you that excited?"

Yumichika reached behind him and squeezed the heated flesh and he whimpered as the pain flared out from the touch. But at the same time, he couldn't hide the state of his arousal. Yumichika smiled at him and ran a gentle hand over his hair and down his shoulders. "Come here, pet," he said. "You did so well under your first punishment, I'll reward you now, my pet," he said and pushed him down on the bed. "On your stomach again," he said with a nod at him.

Ichigo swallowed, trying very hard not to focus on the tingling burn in his flesh. It hurt but somehow it felt good at the same time. He jerked though when he felt something warm and wet touch his raw flesh. It was a tongue, he realized, wait, he though, glancing over to see Ikkaku standing beside the bed. It was Yumichika's tongue. After a few minutes of excruciating pleasure at having him lick the raw flesh, he felt Yumichika's finger began to trail down the crevice, followed by his tongue. Ichigo felt his legs pushed apart and gasped as Yumichika's slender finger touched him gently, and then he felt his hot tongue press against his entrance and he whimpered. Yumichika laughed and then plunged his tongue inside and Ichigo let out a long low moan. He was moving a lot and then felt Ikkaku grab his wrists and then he couldn't move them. He felt pressure on his legs and realized his legs, too, had been secured.

Yumichika continued licking at his sensitive entrance, and worked a finger in beside his sinful tongue, and Ichigo was panting openly now. He'd never felt anything like it. He thought he would quite possibly come just from being touched like this. Then he felt Yumichika move and his hips were lifted and something slid down his cock and he felt like he couldn't release.

"There, my pet, that will let you hold out longer, because I'm not nearly done with your reward for being such a good boy for your punishment," Yumichika said, moving back and licking a stripe from the back of his testicles and over his perineum before dipping back into his body with the wet muscle.

He was whimpering from pain and need by the time Yumichika had worked three of his slender fingers into him alongside his tongue. How could he experience so many sensations at one time? Yumichika stroked something inside him and he moaned and let out a screeching sound that was definitely not human. Yumichika looked over to Ikkaku who shrugged at his partner. He had no idea what that was. Yumichika paused and turned Ichigo's head toward him with his free hand and saw that one of his eyes had changed, the sclera turning black, and the iris morphing gold.

"Ichigo!" Yumichika said sternly and swatted his rear soundly with his open palm. He whimpered and the color began to bleed to normal. "Listen to me. Control it. I have control of you. Now take control of him, or I will have to punish you in a manner neither you nor the hollow will enjoy at all. Control it," he said, petting his hair as he nodded and took in a shuddering breath as the last of the color left his eye. "Good, good, my pet, now you did very good," Yumichika muttered, shifting to kneel between his splayed legs. "Now, do you want to be rewarded for doing such a good job?"

Ichigo's eyes were watering and he nodded. Yumichika snapped his fingers over his right shoulder and Ikkaku unhooked Ichigo's ankles and wrists quickly. Ichigo didn't move, though, until he felt Yumichika guide him to roll onto his back. He laid there and looked up into the rich violet of Yumichika's eyes and waited. Yumichika smiled then and shifted, opening the yukata and pressing his own arousal against Ichigo's straining member and stroked them together. Ichigo moaned and looked even more debauched than he had before, and that was saying something.

Yumichika leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Ichigo, this is the last time I'll ask, from now on, I won't ask, are you sure about this? Are you sure you want to carry this forward?"

Ichigo whimpered and bucked his hips up against him. "Please…just…I need you inside me, I need to feel you…I'm sure, Yumichika, I'm very, very sure…" he moaned.

Yumichika nodded and kissed his temple gently before he grabbed a tube he'd dropped on the bed earlier and covered himself with an ample amount of the lubricant. It was a thicker one than he and Ikkaku used, but for Ichigo's first time, he wanted to make it as comfortable as possible. He shifted him again, pulling his legs up and over his shoulders. The position would give him the greatest amount of control over Ichigo's body if he felt resistance or that he was in too much pain. He looked down into the substitute shinigami's face for any sign of resistance or fear, and all he saw was want and desire. With one swift motion, he buried himself into the virgin below him and nearly came on the spot. Even with as much as he prepared him, it was tighter than he expected and he saw Ichigo's eyes were watering and he was biting into his lip.

"Shh, relax, you're tensing up, pet, don't, it hurts if you do that, just relax, let your body adjust…" Yumichika said, reaching down to stroke his hair and feeling bad that he was hurting him. It was the first time, though, and once he was more used to it, he'd no longer feel pain.

Ichigo hadn't really thought much about the pain from the first time. It had been painful but exciting when Yumichika had paddled him, and he found that his body responded to the hypersensation left afterward. This, though, he was half tempted to ask him to stop to take it out of him, that it hurt too much. For a slender man, Yumichika was certainly packing an ample cock in his hakama. He bit back the words, including the words behind his tongue to call for Ikkaku so he could be let out of the whole thing. He wouldn't do it. No, he had the choice, and he was making it. He could stop this at any time with the call of one name. No, he wasn't going to do it. He wanted this to work. He wanted to control the hollow and the power, and he had no other recourse left. This had to work. If it didn't…he didn't want to think of that. Lives were on the line, quite literally, if he could not focus on the task at hand.

"You have to relax, pet, now," Yumichika's voice was gaining the authoritative tone that made even Ikkaku straighten a bit.

Ichigo nodded, breath hitching as Yumichika reached down and began to stroke his softening arousal. The pain was subsiding, though, and he pushed back on Yumichika who began to move, and when he did, he brushed that bundle of nerves inside him and he gasped, the pain forgotten. Yumichika slid all the way out and then slammed back in, getting a scream out of his pet as he kept pushing back against him. Yumichika snapped his left hand over his shoulder, and Ichigo felt the bed dip and he saw Ikkaku behind Yumichika. What was he doing? His thoughts were shattered though when Yumichika slammed directly into his prostate this time.

Ikkaku knew what the left snap meant, of course. It was the "fuck me now" signal, and Ikkaku, who was sporting a rather painful and unattended erection was more than happy to comply. He dropped the hakama off his body and climbed behind Yumichika, pausing to slick himself with the gel, and waited for Yumichika to still. He pushed his legs apart and drove into him hard and fast, feeling the familiar sensation of him tightening against him.

Ichigo realized what they were doing and felt the increase in weight as Ikkaku began to do the work, his thrusts transferring through Yumichika's body and into Ichigo's. Before long, Ichigo's cock was staining painfully against the ring Yumichika had put there. He whimpered and gasped and finally Yumichika reached down and pulled the ring off. Ichigo's back arched immediately and he came harder than he had ever before onto his and Yumichika's stomachs. Yumichika growled and his hips stuttered a couple times and he followed Ichigo into bliss, filling him with his seed and falling forward as Ikkaku thrust once more and went over the edge. He'd intended to hold off, but between watching Yumichika play with Ichigo and then actually getting to join them, he couldn't hold off.

Ikkaku moved back, falling to his back, and Yumichika followed suit, rolling to the side and grabbing a towel he kept underneath to clean off himself and Ichigo. He smiled as he realized he'd passed completely out. Yumichika finished cleaning them and snuggled in on one side of Ichigo and Ikkaku laid against the other, both hoping he would have no nightmares with them both there to protect him even in sleep. Yumichika's mind whirled madly. Years ago, sitting at the feet of his Master, he'd dreamed of this day, holding someone like this, totally and completely his. He had never thought it would come, and yet it had. He reached over and interlaced one hand with Ikkaku's. Together, they would care for him. Together, they would see that he became greater than he ever was before.


	4. Consideration Period: Day One

**Turned Around**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Consideration Period: Day One  
_

* * *

Ikkaku was glad when lunch rolled around the next day. It had been a rough one with the recruits pestering him with inane questions about Yumichika and Ichigo. Currently, he was not permitted to answer those questions. By the end of the week, Yumichika planned to have him practicing again. Today, though, Ichigo had still been completely passed out when he woke to leave, and Yumichika had said that they'd leave him be after such an intense day before. Not to mention, they were nowhere near ready to head into public as of yet. Going in front of the rest of the eleventh would be interesting, to say the least. He honestly wasn't sure how that scene would play out, but it would be what it was. He headed toward the place he was meeting Izuru, Renji, and Hisagi for lunch. He was dying for a good meal that he didn't cook himself.

He entered and found the other three lieutenants already seated around a table to the back. He waved and headed over after ordering his meal. He flopped down beside Renji and sighed with a pleased smile.

"You look happy today," Renji commented. "How's it going with Ichigo?" he asked, looking up at his friend. Ikkaku paused a little too long, though because everyone at the table was looking at him now.

"Ikkaku…" Renji said, arching a brow at him. "What's going on?"

Ikkaku frowned. "How much do you guys know about his…peculiar situation?"

The other three lieutenants exchanged glances. "That's not ominous or anything, Ikkaku," Shuuhei remarked, sipping his water.

Renji shot the dark haired lieutenant a glare. "I know that Kuchiki-taichou said there was a meeting today with the other captains about him, I figured it was something about that incident where he lost control the other day."

Ikkaku nodded and thanked the girl that brought him his noodles. "Yeah, well, that's part of it. See, what they didn't really tell everyone is that none of them are expecting him to recover, and even the head captain felt it was only a matter of time before he was consumed from the inside by the hollow."

All three of the others stared at him. "Wait," Izuru said quietly. "You're telling me, that the head captain was fine with this? Letting him out around everyone in that condition?"

"He had hopes that he would maintain control, but Renji and Rukia saw what happened when he tried, and failed miserably. The hollow consumed arrancar and shinigami inside Ichigo's body then absorbed the hogyuku to keep him from dying. The fact that he hasn't already turned into a hollow is a miracle. And the bad part is, even his father agreed with the plan to wait and see. All they could hope was he would retain control of it somehow," Ikkaku said, pausing to eat his noodles. "But the captains know this already. The meeting today is about…um…the plan Yumichika came up with to try and help Ichigo."

"Yumichika?" Renji said, arching a brow. "He came up with a plan? I mean, I know you and Yumichika are close friends and all, but he's not really the first person I think of when it comes to solving something of this magnitude…"

Ikkaku smirked. "Well, turns out that this is exactly in Yumichika's purview. See, I guess you guys at least should know, otherwise the next few weeks are going to be shocking, and we really don't need bad reactions out of others, especially since the sou-taichou, Urahara-san and Kurosaki-san have already agreed to it being the only course of action we can see."

Renji glanced nervously at the other two. "I don't understand, Ikkaku."

Shuuhei's eyes went wide. "Fuck me, Ikkaku, you mean you really are doing _that_?"

Izuru and Renji turned to stare at the dark haired lieutenant. "Well, unless you have another way to try and help the poor bastard, it was the last option. And we're talking all the way, so…"

Shuuhei sat back and stared at him. "He agreed? I mean, he seriously _agreed_? I know Yumichika had mentioned it a time or two that it would be the ultimate goal for him, but to find someone…he never ever thought that would happen…"

"Okay, what are you two talking about?" Renji said, his cheeks beginning to color with his frustration.

Shuuhei looked at Renji. "Yumichika's a Dom."

Renji opened his mouth and closed it. "What? You mean, like a _Dom_ Dom?"

Ikkaku nodded. Renji turned to him. "That means you're…"

"Yup," Ikkaku said with a bright grin as he finished off his lunch.

Izuru still looked confused. "I don't understand."

"Holy crap, and you convinced Ichigo to be his…" Renji said, sitting back.

"Pet. Totally," Ikkaku said with a smirk. "No control over anything in his life anymore, Yumichika is his master in every aspect. And there wasn't much convincing to it. He was coming apart at the seams rapidly, when Yumichika brought it up, he took it like a drowning man grabbing a hand. He said that's what he felt like, like he was drowning."

Izuru's eyes went wide now. "Wait, you mean like that bondage play that you and Yumichika used to do?"

"Used to? Izuru, we never stopped," Ikkaku said with a smirk.

Renji sat back. "Okay, I know this stuff goes on, but I had no idea that you and Yumichika…I mean, Yumichika is so…um…you know…"

"Girly?" Ikkaku said with a smirk. "Yup, you know how he is. He wears kimonos and flowers and anything pretty when he gets the chance. You should see him shopping in the world of the living, nightmare!"

"But you let him…um, you know…" Renji said, his cheeks coloring.

"Oh hell no," Ikkaku said, shaking his head. "Not even close. I do _not_ bottom."

Renji shook his head. "Wait, but you said he's the Dom, so that makes you the sub?"

"Yup, but that doesn't mean I bottom," he said. "That's in our contract, I don't do that. Besides, I don't think Yumichika could go without."

"Contract?" Izuru said, leaning forward. "That sounds so formal."

Ikkaku nodded, summoning the serving girl for another bowl of noodles. "It has to be, to keep everyone safe, you know, and happy. But we are only like that in the bedroom, in case you hadn't noticed, neither one of us tries to control the other any other time. We kept our lives separate between shinigami work and our personal relationship, but that might change with this addition…"

"Wait, so how does this work, I thought it was you and Yumichika, but Yumichika's got a thing with Ichigo? So, like cheating on you?" Renji asked, trying to figure his head around it.

Ikkaku sighed. "No, we've decided on a group dynamic. Yumichika gets to have Ichigo however he wants him, but if he wants me to, I take on the role as his master too. It was the way Yumichika was trained. He was a sub before he became a Dom, and so I've learned the same way. So I will get a chance to Dom some, but only as Yumichika wants me to."

"I don't get how kinky sex makes Ichigo control his hollow, though," Shuuhei said, arching a brow at Ikkaku.

Ikkaku stared at him a moment then sighed, dropping his head to the table in frustration. He mumbled under his breath for a moment before he lifted his head back up. "Sex doesn't even have to be a part of it, you realize. We gave Ichigo the option to skip that part of the relationship. He chose not to do so."

Renji's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean, he's like _that_? I thought him and that blonde chick with the fairies were, you know, after the way he went off to Hueco Mundo after her…"

Ikkaku shook his head. "Nope. Not even once. He has no interest in girls, apparently, never has, just never had a chance to do anything. I mean, hell, the boy was drug into shinigami duties at fifteen, then goes to Hueco Mundo, spends almost a year in a half in a coma, and wakes up with more than a little dose of hollow."

Renji leaned back. "I never thought of it that way…I mean, he's not like us, he's human…"

"He was. We're not really sure how much of his human self is left after the hollow got done with him," Ikkaku said with a sigh.

"I still don't get how you can do this without sex, isn't that like a huge part of it?" Renji said, frowning and leaning forward.

Ikkaku sighed. "Look, think of it this way, you have control over yourself, right? Well, when there is too much stuff to control, you start losing it. Like say you're running a sparring match between two recruits. Then you have a second match, then two more, and you keep running these matches, and they all need help with something, and you're running between them all. You can help them all, briefly, but you can't do it properly because your attention is split between too many tasks. So things start breaking down and no one receives enough of your attention and you've lost control of the entire thing. Now, if you had someone step in and take over a few of the matches, your attention would be more focused, and the less you had to focus on, the more intent the focus. This is the same way. By giving up some control to someone else, it offers clarity in other areas. Ichigo is so lost in himself, he can barely function for trying to control the powers inside him. This way, Yumichika asserts control over everything, so he doesn't have to think about anything except doing what he's told, but this allows him the internal focus he needs. Does that make sense?"

The other three nodded. "I guess. Okay," Renji said. "Tell me what to expect so Rukia doesn't flip. You know how fond she is of him, and if he's different, she's going to go off, and you know that."

Ikkaku smiled. "I don't know. He wears Yumichika's collar, a thin white leather thing right now for the consideration period," he paused, seeing the frowns. "Two weeks, after that, Yumichika sits down with him and he decides if he wants to continue or not. Anyway, at first there won't be much, just a few things, and to be honest, Yumichika won't let him out much until he has the protocols down. I guess, well, he'll have to say things that Yumichika's trained him to say, kinda automatic responses. He'll defer to Yumichika for all decisions…um…when they're together Ichigo will be required to walk somewhere, I don't know, he hasn't said what that protocol is going to be, when they sit, Ichigo probably will defer to sitting by his leg, that's generally the protocol used for a sub in his position…"

"He's going to make him sit on the floor?" Renji asked.

"Not all the time, only when it is appropriate for him to show that sort of submission. But it also depends on him. The details will be fixed when we sit down with the training contract," Ikkaku said with a shrug.

"But what if he wants out in the middle? You're talking like he's signed himself into slavery to Yumichika," Izuru said quietly.

Ikkaku smiled. "That's where I come in. I'm…Ichigo's safe person. If there's something outside of the relationship, something he needs to talk about, I'm safe because I can go to Yumichika on his behalf. That way, their dynamic doesn't break, but he retains the ability to change things if something happens. But other than that, he doesn't have a choice in what happens between them."

Renji nodded. "This is a lot to take in, Ikkaku. I just…wow."

"We just need you to make sure others don't take this wrong. Ichigo needs support, not to be put down for his choice to do this. Some people won't understand, and others will. We just need to be sure his friends understand what it is," Ikkaku said with a nod.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Yumichika sat and watched him sleep. He really wanted to take him, dress him in a slutty way and parade him around the sereitei to show off his ownership. He smiled at the thought. That would be such a turn on… He sighed, but he wasn't ready, nowhere near ready, for something like that. But he would be. No, by the time he was done he'd ask to be shown off like that to everyone. Yumichika crawled onto the bed with him and settled down beside him and began stroking his hair gently. He was amazed by how soft it was, and how long it had gotten, now well below his neckline. Yes, he'd have him keep it long, and possibly braid it down his back. Yes, that would be lovely. He frowned as he thought. He really needed to go to the world of the living; he needed a few things for him. He smiled to himself and slid off the bed again, an idea coming to him immediately.

Moments later he'd cuffed his hands and ankles with the soft leather and wool cuffs. He made sure there was a finger's space under each, just in case. Ichigo stirred a bit in his sleep but Yumichika kept working. He took a chain and snapped the ankle cuffs together, then ran it up behind him and looped it through the wrist cuffs, and with a tug, pulled his ankles back up behind him to meet his wrists. His eyes opened then and he gasped out loud from the sudden motion.

"Yumichika!" he gasped and Yumichika smiled. Definitely not the proper response, just as he expected. Ichigo was nowhere near conditioned enough to respond properly when he was caught off guard. But that was the purpose of this, to help him understand what was expected.

"Pet, what was that?" he said, yanking harder on the chain, pulling the muscles in his shoulders taunt, but not enough to strain the muscles too much. Granted, considering the fortitude of the shinigami, he didn't have a whole lot to worry about when it came to injuring the young one under his command.

"Ow, oh, sorry, Yumi-sama," he panted, his neck arched backward in a futile attempt to see Yumichika, also not an appropriate reaction.

"No, no, do not say you are sorry. _Sumimasen_ is the response I expect when you have broken our protocols, Pet," he said softly, running a hand down his back gently. "I will not punish you for that, of course. Until the next time, that is. There is the matter of calling me by the wrong name. That you were told very clearly already. Should I punish you, my love?"

Ichigo swallowed the automatic response of "no" and knew what he needed to say but he couldn't seem to make the words come yet. He heard a sigh behind him and there was a quick flash of pain on his still sore rear from Yumichika's open palm. He gasped and his eyes watered a little. He really didn't want to be paddled again at the moment, especially since it seemed to arouse him at the same time as cause him pain.

"Answers need to be given immediately, Pet, remember. Should I punish you?" he said, his hand rubbing circles gently against the small of his back.

"Y-yes, Yumi-s-sama…" he said finally, biting his lip at the stretch of the odd position with his hands and feet behind him.

Yumichika smiled and released the tight hold he had. There was a four inch chain between his wrists and ankles, leaving him a slight amount of play. Yumichika took another length and snapped it into the ring in the collar and ran it to a ring at the head of the bed. Ichigo's eyes followed him as he worked. He then reached under the bed and retrieved a box and dug around for a moment before Ichigo felt the bed dip and Yumichika's hands were on the hip that was up.

"Now, as your punishment, you will stay here while I make a short trip to the world of the living. Ikkaku will be home in two hours' time, and you will tell him that you not to be let up from here until I return. But first," he said, and Ichigo felt his finger slide down from the small of his back to the hidden entrance to his body and he felt the slickness on it. He jerked at the touch, more than a tad sore after his first time. "I know you are sore here, love, just bear with me. This is your punishment though, so it is not meant to be completely pleasant."

He slid his slender finger inside, moving within him as Ichigo tried desperately to be still, wincing at the slight burning sensation. "There now," Yumichika said, patting him on the hip with his other hand. "You are such a good boy, you really are, Pet."

His finger moved away and Ichigo thought he was done until he felt something harder and blunt pressing up against him, and then sliding inside. His eyes widened and he tried to turn to see what Yumichika was doing but Yumichika put his hand on his head gently, keeping him still, and worked the object the rest of the way in, settling it against his body. Ichigo let out a pained moan and writhed back against him, feeling the stiff material rub against places inside him. He whimpered wondering what he was doing to him.

"Yumi-sama…." He said with a whine. "What…what is that…what…"

Another swat followed, close enough to the plug that it jostled it against his prostate, and he let out a drawn out moan. "No questions in that format, Pet. If you wish to ask, ask properly. This is your punishment, but to answer your question, it is a plug, I'm sure you've heard of them, and if I find it has fallen out, or if you ask Ikkaku to remove it, I'll tie you up where you cannot move at all, and secure you with a much larger one all night. Do you understand, Pet?"

Ichigo nodded and received a quick swat for it. "Yes, Yumi-sama," he said quickly this time.

"Verbal replies, Pet, always verbal replies that end with 'Yumi-sama', do you understand that?" he asked, caressing the spot he had just slapped moments before feeling the heat from the flesh.

"Yes, Yumi-sama," came the quicker response. Yumichika smiled. He was a quick learner that was certain. He hoped that once they progressed past the mild punishments he would continue to be as accepting.

"This is today's lesson, my love, my Pet. Each day of your consideration period, you will receive one simple lesson that has three parts. This is today's lesson. Answer immediately, and never ask questions improperly," he said, gently probing the end of the plug and making Ichigo's breath hitch repeatedly. "The last thing is distress calls. Now, I'll let Zaraki-taichou know that you are here bound, so if there is an emergency, he can see to you. Yes, my love, he is aware of this," he said when he saw Ichigo's shoulders tense. "All you need do to get his attention is send a spike of reiatsu, and he will come help you. But I warn you, do not do so falsely, or I _will _publicly flog you. I will not tolerate abuse of your safety system; it is the one area there will be no, I repeat, no going easy on you. I swear, if you use it falsely, I will strip you naked and drag you on a leash to the middle of the practice field and flog your back until it's bloody with everyone in the eleventh watching if they want. A distress call is just that, for distress only, not discomfort. Do you understand me, Pet?" Yumichika's normally soft voice was hard, and he had no doubt that he would follow that completely.

"Yes, Yumi-sama," he said with a hard swallow, trying not to squirm as he pressed against the plug. The thought of being flogged publicly was horrid…and strangely arousing, he found.

"Alright my dear, be good, and I will return soon. Before I go, I want you to tell me the three things you have learned today, and when I get back, you will do so again," he said, pressing harder into the plug and getting a whimper out of the bound sub.

"Yes, Yumi-sama. Answer immediately, Yumi-sama," he said, then panted quickly trying to catch his breath as Yumichika did his best to distract him with the sensations. "Do not question Yumi-sama improperly," he said, and gave another quick pant. "And distress signals are for true distress only, Yumi-sama," he said with an added pant at the end followed by a long drawn out moan again as Yumichika moved the plug in a circular fashion, brushing his prostate several times in the process.

"Good, good, Pet. Now when I return, if you've been a good boy, and you can tell me all those things again, I'll reward you. Do you understand? And if I have found out you came while I was gone, you will be punished."

"Y-yes, Yumi-sama," he said, his body on fire from the constant stimulation. He was wondering if he could hold out without releasing because he could already feel the fire pooling inside his belly and building steadily.

Yumichika moved forward and planted a gentle kiss on his temple and left quickly, closing the door to the bedroom behind him. Ichigo wasn't quite sure which was worse, the stimulation or being left alone and bound in the awkward position. He closed his eyes and tried very hard to ignore the sensations, but found it nearly impossible. Then he realized something. He was so focused that he wasn't nervous or anxious, and there was no issues with the hollow at the moment, even under the binding, there was no burning need to suppress him. In fact, he almost felt like he was completely alone in his mind for the first time in a long time.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Yumichika headed out and knocked on the taichou's door. He heard the gruff reply and opened it, Kenpachi looking up at him with a smirk. Yumichika smiled and planted a hand on his hip.

"If I hadn't heard it from the head captain I wouldn't believe it. I knew you got Ikkaku to do what you said, but Ichigo?" he said, shaking his head and the bells on his hair tinkling in the quiet room.

Yumichika shrugged. "He needs a firm hand. I have one, taichou. I need to go to the World of the living for a few things so need your permission. And I've left him bound in our quarters, with instructions to signal you if he needs help for something serious. I know you'll sense any surge in his reiatsu immediately."

Kenpachi nodded. Yachiru poked a head over his back and grinned. "Can I go, peacock?"

"I suppose, fuki-taichou, but you shouldn't wear a gigai, you look too young to go into the place I'm going," he said with a wink at her. She grinned. "Okay!"

Together, they took off and went through the senkaimon and emerged near Urahara's shop where Yumichika picked up his gigai and headed into town where the store he was going to was at. Yachiru followed along, walking along the top of the fences and chattering about everything around them. Before long they came to a storefront that was completely black and written in silver at the top were the words "The Deeps". Yumichika went in, making sure Yachiru went ahead of him. As soon as he did a woman in a black corset and leather pants came up and smiled.

"Dear me, you haven't been here in a while," she said.

"Mistress Keaga. How are you?" Yumichika said.

"Well, well, Master Yumi. Are you well?" she asked stepping forward and kissing the air near his cheeks. Yachiru watched with interest from beside him.

"I am," he nodded, kissing her in kind.

"What are you here for today? Do you need replacement whips or flogs?" she asked smiling.

"Actually, Mistress, I have a new sub I am training," he said with a grin.

She smiled. "Oh, my dear, besides your lovely bald sub?"

Yumichika nodded. "I hope to bring him in when he's a little more trained, of course, but yes, he's a willful thing, wild orange hair and a personality both proud and powerful."

"Oh, quite the challenge," she said with a smile.

"Even more since he's given me total power," Yumichika said, looking away and at the wall where the leather was hung.

The Mistress gasped. "Oh my, that is a challenge, did you make him your pet or your slave?"

"Pet, dear Mistress. He is quite precious to me already. I need a few things, however. A cage, a sounding set, some slut clothes, a set of spreader bars…oh, and an assortment of your best penetrative toys, my dear, and some assorted gels and lubes, please," he said.

"Oh, my, he's your bottom?" she said. "I thought you preferred that position?"

"I always have, but this is different…" he said with a smirk.

"Give me a minute, darling. I'll pack everything you might need for an unruly sub to be trained. Is he in consideration or training?" she asked before she moved to the back.

"Consideration, so I'll also need a good training collar. I have little doubt he will wish to continue through full training. He found himself quite aroused after a few swats with a soft leather paddle…" he said with a smug grin.

"Oh my, you have a precious one, then, you think he's a painslut then?" she asked before she went to the back.

"I think he may be one of those that goes between the two. So please pack things for both," he said with a nod and she disappeared into the backroom.

Yachiru was sitting on the counter looking around at the incredibly plain looking shop. There were leather couches and a counter, but nothing else that would reveal to someone entering that it was anything but a normal meeting place.

"She's nice," Yachiru said with a grin.

"Very, oh, here's her sub, Lucy," Yumichika said as a woman with blonde pigtails wearing a bright pink collar and cuffs came out with a duffel bag and placed it before him and then dropped to her knees. She was wearing a white shirt and a pleated pink plaid skirt.

"Thank you, Lucy," Yumichika said with a smile.

"No, thank you, Master Yumi. It is a pleasure to service Mistress's customers," she said, her eyes trained on Yumichika's feet.

A moment later, the mistress returned with a second bag and handed it to him. "There you are, darling. I'll bill your account, please enjoy, and I cannot wait to meet your lovely pet."

Yumichika thanked her and left with both bags and headed outside and back to Urahara's to drop off his gigai. Jinta and Ururu were the only two home at the time and both gave him a strange glance. He took his zanpakutou and opened the senkaimon and headed back. He'd been gone three hours total. He left Yachiru along the way so she could pester some of the other seated officers and headed to his quarters. When he opened the door, he saw Ikkaku sitting on the sofa reading something and he looked up as Yumichika dropped the bags.

"Successful trip?" he asked.

Yumichika nodded and headed toward their room and opened the door to find that Ichigo was still in the same position, but he could tell it was putting a strain on him, his breath was coming in quick pants and he would whimper in such a lovely way every few breaths. Yumichika entered and kneeled beside the bed near his face.

"Pet, my love?" he said and Ichigo's eyes flew open.

"Yumi-sama!" he exclaimed, eyes starting to water. "Yumi-sama," he said again, less frantically.

"Oh, sweet pet, what's the matter?' Yumichika asked, concerned at such a reaction. Had he underestimated Ichigo's tolerance? He knew he was moving fast by human standards, but Ichigo was far from human.

He stared at him with wide eyes for a moment and Yumichika smiled softly and stroked his head gently. "Shh, you may tell me when I ask, my love. You will not be punished for answering me when I ask you something."

Ichigo nodded. "Yumi-sama, I…I was…afraid you would…stay away…" he said finally, his eyes dropping as he said it.

"Oh my dear pet, why would you think that? I adore you completely," Yumichika said, softly running hands over his hair. "Come, I would like to show you how I adore you. But first, repeat your lessons for me."

Ichigo swallowed, chasing the scattered thoughts and finding them immediately coming together. "Yumi-sama, answer verbally with Yumi-sama, never question Yumi-sama improperly, and always remember that the distress signals are for true distress, Yum-sama," he said with a wide eyed look at him.

Yumichika smiled. "Very good, my sweet pet, now, do you want to be rewarded for being such a very good boy?"

"Yes, Yumi-sama, please, Yumi-sama," he said.

"And what would you like to be your reward?" he asked, cupping Ichigo's face gently.

Ichigo swallowed. "To come, Yumi-sama, please, Yumi-sama…"

Yumichika smiled and released the chain between his ankles and wrists, helping him out of the position and onto his back. He whined loudly as the plug moved inside him. Yumichika smiled and slid a hand between his legs and stroked his straining member.

"You held on beautifully, and you deserve a reward, my pet," Yumichika said, settling between his legs and licking the head getting a loud gasp from the sub under him.

Yumichika reached under him and slowly removed he plug, making sure the pump it in and out several times before he removed it completely, hearing the groans from his pet. He smiled and placed it on the bed and then slid three fingers into the opening and crooked them to strike that sweet bundle of nerves dead on. Ichigo arched, and Yumichika put his other hand on his hip to steady him as he swallowed down his cock in one move.

Ichigo nearly came off the bed as Yumichika swallowed against him, his throat muscles working across the head and his fingers slowly stroking that spot inside him. It didn't take more than a few seconds before the world was exploding in white hot brilliance and he faded out completely, his head full of cicadas and his vision blank. When the world swam back to reality, he was curled against Yumichika, the other man's arms wrapped around his back, stroking up and down his spine and whispering words of comfort and praise to him. Ichigo smiled and buried his head into Yumichika's shoulder, the heady feeling sill taking over his senses, and he didn't really notice that nothing else existed at the moment.


	5. Control and Release

**Turned Around**

* * *

_A/N: There may be a longer than usual delay on six, as I'll be doing editing before posting six. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Control and Release_

* * *

Rukia wasn't happy, to say the least. She'd finally managed to catch up with Renji and ask how Ichigo was doing with the eleventh. She herself had been busy with duties for Ukitake-taichou, and now she'd just returned with Uryuu who had sent word through Urahara that he wanted to come to Soul Society to do some research on his Quincy powers in the reashi rich environment. He also wanted to check in on Ichigo, since it had been a few days. Currently she was standing glaring at the red headed fuku-taichou of the sixth division as he stammered through a very poor explanation of what was happening with her friend.

"Renji, tell me what you mean, and quit dancing around it," she said, putting both hands on her hips and staring at him with narrowed eyes.

Renji ran a hand over his head. "See, it's like this, they didn't really let you know how bad it was. Um, Urahara, Ichigo's dad, and the sou-taichou, they were pretty much waiting to see how long it would be before they had to…uh…well…kill him."

Rukia's brow arched. "What?"

Renji sighed. "It…well…they didn't think he could handle it and after the incident where he got hurt and the hollow took over…they just figured eventually he'd lose it and the hollow would take over and they'd have no choice but to kill him. I mean, he's strong and all, but after he consumed those souls in a shinigami form…and hogyuku…it just…didn't look good."

Uryuu glanced between them and sighed. "It makes sense, just seeing what he was like when the hollow was in complete control, that thing is nothing but destruction incarnate."

Rukia glared at Uryuu. "Shut up, Ishida."

Uryuu blinked and looked away. Apparently she was irate. He crossed his arms and waited for the inevitable explosion.

"So what happened and why can't I see him?" she asked. That, of course, had been what initiated her anger. She had mentioned going to see Ichigo and Renji had told her it wasn't a good idea to do that without first alerting Yumichika and Ikkaku to the fact.

Renji shifted again. "Okay, well, first, Ichigo agreed to try this. He knew that he might lose control and it scared him because he didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him. And Yumichika and Ikkaku, they thought that something this…um…extreme might be necessary."

"Extreme," she said, arching both brows.

Renji swallowed. "Look I wasn't sure at first, either, when Ikkaku told us, but it makes sense, and the head captain approved this course because he didn't know what else to do, and Urahara and his dad know, and agreed that it might be their only chance to let him control the hollow…"

"What?" she said stiffly.

"Yumichika…well, I didn't know this, but Hisagi and Izuru knew about it, but see, Yumichika, he's um…he's a Dom, and Ikkaku is his um, sub, and they've been like that forever, and I didn't even know that they were doing that stuff, but they've done it since before they were shinigami, even, and Yumichika even longer…" he said, looking anywhere but Rukia's face.

"What does that have to do with Ichigo?" she asked.

Renji sighed. "Ichigo gave up control to Yumichika."

Rukia blinked rapidly for a minute. "What does that mean?"

"Ikkaku does a better job at this than I do," he said, trying to remember what Ikkaku had said to explain it so well. "Yumichika took Ichigo as a sub, like Ikkaku, but more because Yumichika is controlling everything about his life all the time so he can focus on controlling the power and the hollow."

"He's turned Ichigo into…what? A slave?" she asked, her violet eyes beginning to blaze in that way the Renji knew was bad.

"No! Not at all, he's turned him into his pet, not a slave, completely different," Renji said, shaking his head and waving his hands.

"How is that better?" she asked.

Renji wasn't sure how to answer that. "Look, I don't know all the details, but whatever they're doing seems to be working. He hasn't lost control, and Ikkaku says he's less anxious and much more relaxed and stopped having nightmares already. And they just started this two days ago. So there is progress…."

Rukia glared for a moment, then flashed away, leaving Renji and Uryuu watching after her. "I hope she doesn't give Yumichika too much trouble," Uryuu said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I wouldn't count on it," Renji said with a sigh and shook his head. "Anyway, I've got a meeting with the Kuchiki-taichou. I'll talk to you later, Ishida," he said and was gone himself.

Rukia was beating on the doorway of Ikkaku and Yumichika's quarters in a way that left no one in any doubt she was angry. "A moment," came Yumichika's voice from inside and she heard murmured voices and another door closed. Yumichika opened the door and smiled at her. "Kuchiki," he said. "What can I do for you, dear?"

"I came to see how Ichigo was and Renji informed me of the little…arrangement you convinced him to try," she said, eyes dangerously narrowed at the taller shinigami.

Yumichika sighed. "Ikkaku said that Renji was certain you would not take this well, but I would advise we go talk elsewhere, I don't want you upsetting Ichigo, he's in a delicate place…"

"I will see him, now," she said, glaring hard at Yumichika.

"Just a moment," he said, opening the door. "Sit down here on the couch, I'll have Ikkaku bring him to you, and you'll go to his room to talk."

"Why can't we talk here?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Because his room is his safe room where he can say whatever he wants and explain to you in his own words what is happening. Outside that room, we maintain our roles, if we don't, this won't work, and everything we're doing will be for nothing," he said, opening the bedroom door and going in and shutting it behind him.

Inside, Ichigo was sitting on his knees on the bed waiting for Yumichika's return, as he'd instructed. Ikkaku was sitting beside him. "Ikkaku, dress him in a yukata, and take him to his room to speak to Rukia."

Yumichika moved onto the bed and kneeled in front of Ichigo and lifted his head gently. "Pet, you may speak freely in there, remember? And if you get uncomfortable, I'll be in the kitchen getting dinner ready for us, and Ikkaku will be with you. Don't be scared, she's your friend, she just doesn't understand what we're doing, okay, love?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes, Yumi-sama. Um, Yumi-sama?" he asked, looking up at him, wide eyed.

"Yes, Pet?" he said softly.

"I don't want to take off my collar, or my cuffs, please, Yumi-sama, please don't make me take them off," he said, and Yumichika could feel the increase in his heart rate at the thought. Since he'd left him bound the day before, he hadn't even wanted to remove the cuffs from his ankles or wrists, and Yumichika had decided that he should keep them on if they made him feel safe.

"Shh, no, sweet love, you don't have to take them off for any reason," he said, and kissed him gently on the forehead.

He got up and left, heading into the kitchen, feeling Rukia's eyes on him the entire time. He hoped that this went well, but a part of him expected to have Ichigo come running back to the kitchen moments after speaking with her. This was the first time he'd interacted with another besides them, and Yumichika knew from experience, he was nowhere near ready for this step. However, Rukia was persistent, and he really didn't want to deal with her angry. Moments later, the door opened and Ikkaku came out, leading Ichigo quickly to the other room, Rukia watching every movement. She was up and after them in a second. Yumichika heard the door close and stopped what he was doing, closing his eyes and hoping that this didn't do any harm to him. He didn't think he could take seeing him upset again.

The second the door closed, Ichigo's eyes lifted and he glared at Rukia, crossing his arms at her. His brow etched immediately into his familiar scowl.

"Rukia, what is it?" he asked, sighing.

Ikkaku smirked as he sat in the chair opposite the bed to watch.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Trying not to get myself killed by half the gotei 13. In case you didn't notice, I am having a bit of trouble with containing the hollow and the power he consumed."

"But…this?" she said, pointing to his wrists, still covered in the cuffs.

Ichigo's hands went to them and he frowned. "There's nothing wrong with this, Rukia. I know you don't get it, but it helps. I…I can focus. I don't have to fight to control every little thing around me while I'm keeping the stupid hollow in check. Rukia, I don't dream about it."

"About what?" she asked, frowning.

He sat down on the end of the bed with a flop. "The killing, every time I've slept since I woke up in the fourth, I've seen what the hollow did with my body. And it feels good, Rukia. And I want him to take control, so I can feel that again, Rukia, that's the problem. I can't control everything. I needed help."

"Help is one thing, but this…this is…perverse," she said, straightening her back and crossing her arms. "To be forced into this stuff, did you even know what you were doing? Did you understand what kind of kinky, weird sex they were into?

Ichigo rubbed his forehead. "Look, this isn't even about sex, Rukia. This is about control. Yumi helps me by giving me a structure and it feels good for once to not have to worry about what I'm doing. And okay, yes, sex is nice, and a good release, but that's the least of what this is about. Rukia, I feel like I'm alone up here," he said, pointing to his head. "There's no noise, there's no worry…" His eyes widened. "Shut up, Shiro," he mumbled. "I said, shut up, dammit," he muttered, standing up.

Ikkaku stood. "Ichigo, don't let him take over."

Ichigo blinked and stared at Rukia for a moment, and she stepped back, seeing one of his eyes bleeding into black and gold.

"Okay, Ichigo, come on, out," Ikkaku said, grabbing him by the wrist and he shook his head and started to giggle in the high pitched voice they really didn't want to hear. "Ichigo, Yumi can't come in here, remember, that's why he doesn't want you to leave this room. You need Yumi, come on," he said, and Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo's other eye started bleeding into black.

"Help me," Ikkaku said, and Rukia grabbed his other arm and they hauled him out into outer room.

"Yumi!" Ikkaku said, and Yumichika came around where they were holding him.

"I was afraid of this, it is far too early," Yumichika said with a sigh. He moved forward and with one quick move snapped the cuffs onto each other and hooked a finger under the front of the collar, snapping his head upward to look him in the face.

"Ichigo!" he said, watching as the black was nearly overtaking his right eye. "Control him! I have control of you, you control him!"

The giggling faltered and stuttered in his throat. The black seemed to pause and begin to slowly recede. Yumichika yanked harder on the collar, nearly lifting him off his feet, getting a harsh gasp from him.

"Remember what happens if you lose control, Pet," Yumichika said as stern as he possibly could.

"Y-yes..." he said softly, fighting to regain control. "Y-yumi-s-sama…"

"Good, good, keep going, love, come on, you can do this, love, I know you can," Yumichika said, relaxing his hold on the collar and lowering him down as his legs gave under him.

Yumichika kneeled with him as he bowed his head and breathed harshly with his hands clutched to his chest. "Control him," Yumichika said. "I have control of you, you have control of him," Yumichika repeated. "Look up, let me see," he said, hooking his other finger under his chin and lifting his face up. The black was nearly gone from his right eye and starting to edge out of the left. "Good, good, you are doing so well, just a little more, my love," he said, reaching up with one hand to stroke his head while the other held tightly to the collar under his chin.

He whimpered from the effort and it was obvious the hollow wasn't making it easy to push him back. Yumichika watched as the black fought the white in his eyes, and he felt him tremble against him. He looked up. "Ikkaku, get a blanket, and bring me the shortest chain, he'll be more comfortable if I secure his wrists to the collar so he doesn't have to hold them up like that."

A moment later, Ikkaku returned, dropping a blanket around Ichigo's shoulders and handing him the small length of chain. He snapped it into the collar and released it, then snapped it into the wrist rings. He watched as Ichigo's shoulders relaxed and his hands quit clutching against his chest as he let them rest against the support of the collar.

"There, now, come on," Yumichika said, taking both hands and stroking his hair and tipping his head upward to see the last of the black receding. He smiled at him as Ichigo blinked up at him.

"W-was that…good…Yumi-sama?" he asked quietly, nearly whispering.

Yumichika smiled and pulled him forward into an embrace. "Very good, pet, very good, now you need to rest, that was very stressful. Do you want me to remove the chain?" he said, hooking a finger under the chain between the collar and the wrist cuffs.

Ichigo shook his head quickly and looked at him with wide eyes. "No, please, leave it, Yumi-sama…I'm not…sure he's gone…"

Yumichika helped him to his feet and took him back into their bedroom. A few minutes later, he reemerged and gestured to Ikkaku who stood and went into the room. Yumichika shut the door quietly and went back out and saw Rukia staring at him, though her face had changed somewhat.

"You wouldn't believe that unless you saw it in person, it was why I let you see him. I was sure something would happen. He isn't ready to deal with his own emotions. Any loss of control leads to the hollow taking the opportunity to surface. He has two weeks to consider what this is, Rukia. At the end of two weeks, we sit down and decide if this continues. If it isn't working, we stop. I think it is, as you saw. He finds being bound a comfort, because it shackles his mind, not really his body. He could easily break that chain, but he doesn't because it is a symbol," Yumichika said with a sigh as he sunk into the sofa. "Everything, and I do mean everything, Rukia is for him. It is so much more than a power game for me, dear, it is…all for his mind."

Rukia found herself staring at Yumichika for a long time as thoughts ran rampant around her head. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Ichigo without the control Yumichika was exerting was quite literally out of control.

"I suppose I thought that it was the weak who were controlled by the strong," she said finally, looking up at him.

Yumichika smiled. "Not at all. Sometimes it is the strong that need to be controlled more than the weak, and it is sometimes the weakest among us that need to be in control. We live such long lives, Rukia, and we do so many things. Death gods indeed," he said with a smile. "We are not gods, nor are we angels, and we get tired, and we get bored, and we find ways to entertain ourselves. Some of these things are healthy releases, some are not. Sometimes, like Zaraki-taichou, we dye our world red with blood and thrive in the fight and the slaying of lives, no matter if they are hollow or shinigami. Sometimes, like Kyroku-taichou, we dive into our work and alcohol that doesn't affect us like it should. Sometimes, like me, we find out giving up control is nice, and then we decide that instead of giving up control, we want to take control. I spent many years, Rukia, as a Pet to my master. He's gone now, and I took Ichigo in as I was once taken in. When I met Ikkaku, my master had already been killed by a hollow. I was alone, and I was looking for something. Ikkaku was alone and he was so strong, but he was so alone. I took him, and we decided that we would be together, behind our bedroom door, and I would dominate him in some ways, but not in all ways. So I have been…unfulfilled. Ikkaku fills my needs in some ways, but not in others. I need to care for someone completely, and you understand that?"

Rukia moved to sit beside him as she listened and then she sighed. "I think I do."

Yumichika looked over and saw the expression of confusion on her delicate face. He recognized that look. "You feel weak, do you not?"

She looked up, her eyes wide. "I am weak, Yumichika."

"No, you perceive yourself as weak. I can show you how to be strong, dear. I will show you how to assert yourself in ways that will influence you in so many ways. If you desire it. I've seen the yearning and curiosity on Renji's face as well. Each time I see him he glances at me, and I read his eyes as he wonders what it is like to assert this control over another. Speak to him. I would be happy to introduce you to what it is that I do, if you desire it. I also know a certain Quincy that may be interested in a bit of…ah…loss of control. As well as a certain older brother you have. And I have it on good authority that your red headed friend has more than a desire to chase after his captain…" Yumichika said, standing, and going quietly into the bedroom, leaving Rukia to think on his words.

After a long moment she stood and went to find Renji, to see if what Yumichika said was true. Did she yearn to make herself stronger? Would it help her? She was so weak compared to the others… Before long, she found herself at the sixth where her brother and Renji were in their office. She knocked lightly.

"Enter," came Byakuya's voice.

She entered and glanced at her brother thoughtfully for a long moment, then looked at Renji, who sat seemingly immersed in his paperwork. She caught the glances he cast at her brother now and then. There was more in those glances than simple devotion to his captain.

"Nii-sama, I am sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if I could speak with Renji," she said finally.

"I take it you have been to visit Kurosaki," her brother said, not looking up from his work, his gloves pristine even with all the ink around him.

"I have, nii-sama. I have indeed, and I…think I need to talk to Renji about a few things," she said, glancing at her confused friend.

Byakuya glanced up at her and tilted his head to the side. "You do not seem as disturbed by the situation as I anticipated, Rukia," he said thoughtfully. "Considering your attachment to Kurosaki, I assumed you would disapprove of the course of action."

"I did, at first, until I saw first hand what Yumichika is doing. And I have to admit, I…am fascinated. He asserts control over even the most violent of the hollow's instincts with a word, and he has only done this for a couple days. He isn't ready to see others yet, though, so I will not disturb him like that again," she said with a smile.

"You talked to him?" Renji asked.

She nodded. "Yumichika let me go with him to his safe room to speak openly. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it. He was upset by me being upset but couldn't explain it to me, and as his emotional control faltered, the hollow started trying to emerge. Ikkaku and I pulled him out of the safe room and Yumichika spoke to him and he got the hollow under control again. It was surprising to say the least. Yumichika had expected it, but he knew I had to see it to understand. I…I'm going back to talk more to Yumichika, he suggested you come with me, Renji," she said, eyeing the red-head.

Renji swallowed and glanced up to see Byakuya staring at him, and then looked up at Rukia. "What for? Ikkaku told us all about what was happening…"

"Not about Ichigo, about…what Yumichika is doing for him," she said, shifting. "I'm interested, and he seemed to believe I could use some help being more…assertive in my life, and perhaps it would help me."

Renji opened his mouth and closed it then saw that Byakuya was practically glaring daggers into his lieutenant. "Hah, yeah, you know, Rukia, you and I…we're not…we're friends and all, but I'm not into that whole…"

Rukia grinned. "No, gods, no, Renji, I'm not talking about you and me," she said, rolling her eyes. "That would be like…like…eh, you're my brother, Renji. Besides, I happen to know you're interested in someone else, anyway."

Renji's face colored slightly at her words and his eyes darted to where Byakuya was watching, no longer glaring at him but with great interest now. For a second, his eyes locked with his taichou and then he swallowed and looked back to her. "Sure," he said, with a decidedly unmanly squeaking sound as he stood and followed her, completely forgetting to ask permission to leave. Byakuya watched them go, putting down his quill and tapping his lip thoughtfully with his gloved hand. What in the world did Rukia have in mind, anyway?

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Rukia knocked once more on Yumichika's door. It opened to reveal Yumichika had changed, wearing a pure white Yukata, his hair pulled back from his face.

"Rukia, Renji, I did not expect you so soon," he said, smiling softly. "Come, I believe that you may enjoy yourself if you choose to stay. I have a certain loss of control from earlier to deal with when Ichigo wakes from his exhausted sleep," he said.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked, entering before Renji.

"We have agreements, each time he loses control, he receives a punishment, granted, I am beginning to think the brat loses control just to get punished…" he muttered the last, turning and going to the kitchen. "I know Ikkaku does that just so I'll flog him."

Rukia and Renji exchanged glances. "So you'll punish him even though he regained control?" she asked, frowning.

Yumichika nodded. "Of course, we're trying to get him to avoid losing control at all, aren't we?"

The door opened to the bedroom and Ikkaku emerged, streaching as he came out. He was dressed in a set of white hakama at the moment and he glanced at Renji and Rukia, then to Yumichika who sat in the larger chair sipping from a glass of water. "Yumi-kun, are you certain he'll be up to having others around?"

"Ikkaku, now, you know as long as he's under my control he'll be fine. Remove that control, and he'd have problems. But I believe that Rukia and Renji may be interested in what we're doing. Granted, I prefer to train the way I trained you, but it would take too much time, and to be honest, having some others around may help our plight to assist our dear substitute shinigami," he said with a sigh. "Did you go over today's lessons with him?"

"I did, this morning while you were at the practice field," he said with a nod.

"Let's hope he remembers his lessons, then," Yumichika said with a smirk.

"Lessons?" Rukia asked with a frown.

Yumichika nodded. "During the two week consideration period, each day I teach him three things. His first day, yesterday, was simple. Answer immediately when I say something to him, never question me without the proper format, and never use his distress signal for anything other than true distress."

"Are there that many different things to learn?" Rukia asked, frowning.

"That, and more, my dear," he said with a smile.

Ikkaku leaned over and kissed Yumichika on the cheek. "I notice you're in white, Yumi-kun."

"Yes, love, I am, it will be a long night I believe, if it is your desire to have my, ah, attentions, sweetheart," he said with a smirk.

"I thought you'd forgotten me with your little Pet keeping you so busy," Ikkaku said, smirking in return.

"Oh, is my painslut in need?" Yumichika said softly.

"Oh, yes, Yumi-sama," he said, turning and walking into their room, and shutting the door softly.

"Yes, my two dears, you shall see two versions of what you may encounter, my loves."

Yumichika stood and went to the door, beaconing the pair of them to follow him into the bedroom. "Now, I must ask you remain quiet and watch only," he said as he entered.

Rukia and Renji exchanged a glance and followed him into the next room. Inside both stopped and stared at the scene set before them. Ichigo was still sleeping, hands bound together to his collar with the short chain, and his collar hooked to the ring at the head of the bed. His ankles were both free but the cuffs were linked together. He was still wearing the cream yukata he'd worn when he spoke to Rukia earlier. Ikkaku however was wearing a fundoshi and nothing else, kneeling at the foot of the bed facing them as the door opened. Across his lap lay a riding crop with a white wrapped hilt.

Yumichika motioned over to the side where there was a two seat sofa. Renji and Rukia went to it silently and sat. Yumichika stopped before Ikkaku.

"You've chosen the white crop, Lover, tell me, why?" he said, holding out his hand.

Ikkaku moved without looking up and held the handle to Yumichika. "I crave the marks you leave, Yumi-sama."

Yumichika took the leather pad of the crop and walked around Ikkaku trailing the smooth leather aginst his jawline. "And shall I whip you before or after I punish my Pet?" he asked.

"Before, Yumi-sama, I wish your pet to watch," he said, attempting to hide a smirk.

Yumichika narrowed his eyes and laid a swat on Ikkaku's jaw sharply. "Now, now, you know better than that, Lover."

"Yes, s_umimasen,_ Yumi-sama."

Yumichika nodded and placed the crop back across Ikkaku's legs and moved to the head of the bed where he leaned down and cupped Ichigo's face and kissed his forehead gently. "Pet?" he said softly, stroking his jaw as he spoke. Ichigo hummed and his eyes fluttered open to see Yumichika looking down into his face.

"Yumi-sama?" he said questioningly.

"Yes, pet, please, what are your lessons today?" he said softly.

Ichigo blinked and faltered a second. Yumichika waited patiently. He had just woken him from sleep. To expect an immediate response would have been too much at this stage. Ichigo nodded, biting his lip.

"Do not say 'I'm sorry', say s_umimasen_ when the protocol is broken, Yumi-sama," he said. "Protocols may be changed in the safe room, Yumi-sama, and…" Ichigo paused, obviously having a bit of difficulty with the last thing he'd learned that morning. Yumichika wasn't surprised, in fact, he was honestly impressed he could collect two of the three so easily. "And if my control is breaking, seek out Yumi-sama to help."

Yumichika smiled and kissed him gently on the forehead again. "Good, good, my sweet pet. Now, Ikkaku has a desire to have you watch me flog him before your punishment."

Ichigo blinked. "Yumi-sama, punishment?" he said softly, brows threading together in concern.

"Hush, now, love, you didn't seem to mind too much the last time. You know the consequences of losing control…" Yumichika said with a gentle smile.

"B-but I didn't…it was…and…" Ichigo started to stammer, eyes wide.

Yumichika arched both sculpted brows at him and Ichigo's eyes went wide. "_Sumimasen, _Yumi-sama, please, I didn't mean…"

"Shh, come now. Here, sit up, and watch as I give Ikkaku what he desires so much tonight," Yumichika said, pulling him upward to sit on his knees.

Despite his efforts to keep his eyes trained on the bed, he noticed another presence, of course it was hard not to notice the other reiatsu in the room. Ichigo's eyes widened and he stared directly at Rukia and Renji who were both watching the scene intently. Ichigo's mouth opened and closed, and he was truly unsure of what to do.

"Focus on Ikkaku," Yumichika said into his ear and turned his head toward the end of the bed where Ikkaku was still kneeling in anticipation. "They are here by my permission, pet, that means you will accept their presence. Do you understand?"

Ichigo nodded and exhaled. "Yes, Yumi-sama," he said and looked down the end of the bed to the top of Ikkaku's bald head. He swallowed nervously. He hadn't expected Rukia to actually come back, let alone watch…

Yumichika moved around and reached for the crop. Ikkaku handed it upward and Yumichika took it. He swished it through the air a few times, moving around and snapping it against the bed.

"Up, over the bed, Lover," he said. Ikkaku stood and turned, kneeling and leaning over the end of the bed with his hands linked over his head on the bed.

Yumichika stroked the tanned flesh of his back a few times. "It is unfortunate we heal so well, rarely to scars remain behind. It simply means I should mark you more often, Lover."

"Yes, Yumi-sama," Ikkaku said, and Rukia and Renji saw the smirk he tried to hide against the bedsheets.

"You're smiling, aren't you, Lover? You do want a stiff punishment, don't you?"

"Yes, Yumi-sama," he said, biting down on his lip.

"Very well, Lover," he said.

The first strike with the crop caused Ikkaku to release a pent up groan and Ichigo flinched at the power behind it. An immediate welt rose on his shoulder blade. Yumichika was exacting, and the hits were completely random, and Ichigo could feel a feeling of anticipation building in his stomach, thinking of what Yumichika had planned to punish him this time. After a solid twenty strikes, Ikkaku's skin split and Yumichika stopped, putting the crop down on the bed. Ikkaku was panting heavily by that point. Yumichika reached under the bed and removed a cloth and dabbed away the blood. Ikkaku moaned under the pressure.

"Here, shh," Yumichika said as he applied a bandage gently over the wound and blew gently on the heated flesh of his back. "Now, there, Lover. Do you wish rest, or do you wish to participate with Ichigo's punishment?"

"Yumi-sama, I wish to play with your pet, as well," he said, cutting his eyes up at him. Yumichika shook his head and kissed his back between his shoulder blades.

Ichigo for his part was hiding more than a bit of arousal at watching Ikkaku be flogged, but as soon as Yumichika came near him he winced away from him.

"Oh, no love, shh, don't worry, that is not for you, my dear," he said, motioning to the crop where he had left it on the bed. "I will not use that on you, sweet pet, you are far too delicate for such a thing."

Ichigo watched him as he unhooked him from the bed and then released his wrists from the collar. Yumichika brushed a hand over his head gently and tipped his face upward. "You did so well today that I will not punish you too harshly, my dear sweet. Just enough to remind you that you cannot get to the point that you need to fight to regain control. The whole point is not to lose control at all, yes, my dear?"

Ichigo swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, Yumi-sama, s_umimasen._"

Yumichika moved and sat at the end of the bed and motioned Ichigo to come to him. Ichigo swallowed and stood beside him, still unsure of this whole process. Yumichika patted his lap. "Over, Pet," he said.

Ichigo hesitated again, still taking too long to move on his own. Again, he felt the world tip as Ikkaku, who he hadn't realized was behind him, tipped him forward onto Yumichika's waiting lap. He tensed immediately but didn't fight to get up this time, at least not very much.

"Do I need to chain you again, Pet?"

"No, Yumi-sama," he said tensely.

"Relax, love," Yumichika said, and Ichigo felt him lift the hem of the Yukata over his rear. He whimpered a bit when he felt Yumichika's hands on him rubbing gently. He heard Yumichika snap twice and then Ikkaku moved away and returned, and he sensed he was kneeling beside him. He glanced to the side and saw that Ikkaku was indeed kneeling in front of Yumichika. Then he felt something slick and wet training against him and he jerked.

"Easy," Yumichika said softly. "Like yesterday, that was pleasant, was it not?"

"Yes, Yumi-sama," Ichigo breathed. That had indeed been pleasant…torturously pleasant.

Once again, he felt the stiff material pressing against him and then sliding inside. He closed his eyes and let out a long drawn out moan as Yumichika's expert hands rotated the plug against that sweet spot inside. Yumichika's hands moved and then he felt the smoothness of the leather covered paddle sliding against him. Yumichika was wonderfully random, and before Ichigo could even think, four heavy swats had landed and set him to gasping and wriggling against the lap he was laying against. He bit his lip, though, knowing that saying anything was going to increase his punishment. After six more swats landed, he was hiccupping back whimpers and his lip was nearly bleeding from holding back. But at the same time, he was aroused so much that the pain from being paddled was nothing compared to the pain from holding back an impending orgasm. Honestly, he was whimpering more from need than pain by that point.

Yumichika smoothed his hands over his oversensitive flesh and he flinched, burying his head into the bed beside Yumichika's thigh. Yumichika's hand traveled downward and met with his engorged member.

"Goodness, Pet, I don't think I've ever seen someone so aroused by a little bit of paddling in my life," he said, stroking him gently, then gripping the base to stave off his oncoming orgasm. Ichigo gripped both hands into the sheets and whined loudly at that.

"Oh, my what a needy little pet," Yumichika said, rubbing one hand over his back under the yukata while he held his cock firmly with the other. "Are you a needy little pet?" Yumichika asked.

"Yes, Yumi-sama," he said, tightly, whimpering at the end. "Please, Yumi-sama…"

"Please, what, Pet?" Yumichika asked, motioning Ikkaku to get up.

"Yumi-sama, I need…I need…" he said, panting heavily now.

Then Yumichika slid a ring down over him to replace his hand and Ichigo really did whine loudly. "Please, Yumi-sama, not that…"

"Hush, now, you are going to be rewarded, love, you've been such a good boy today, and did wonderfully during your punishment. So I am going to let you pleasure me while Ikkaku has the pleasure of taking you for me to watch," he said smiling. "You will be allowed to come, my darling one, do not fret," he said, seeing the pained expression. "If you do a good job, you will be rewarded so well, my love."

Yumichika moved and sat against the head of the bed and opened his yukata, revealing his own heightened state of arousal. Ichigo wasn't sure what to do. Ikkaku came up behind him and whispered into his ear. "When Yumi-sama uses the word pleasure, he wants you to take him into your mouth," he said, stroking a hand down Ichigo's chest and untying the sash on the yukata, removing it slowly from him as Ichigo moved forward slowly.

"Yumi-sama…I've…never…"

"I know, Pet, I know. Remember what I did yesterday? Try to do that," he said with a gentle smile.

Ichigo still wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to do. Then he felt Ikkaku behind him pressing down on his shoulders, so he went with it, letting Ikkaku position him, using his forearms for support beside Yumichika's hips and bringing his mouth down to the dripping head of Yumichika's arousal. He stared for a moment and then swallowed, remembering what it was that Yumichika had done to him. Then, however, Ikkaku took that moment to begin to play with the plug that Yumichika had inserted, and Ichigo's world blanked for a minute as he moaned, his head dropping onto Yumichika's thigh. If it hadn't' been for the cock ring he would have come right then.

Ichigo felt his head being guided and he blinked realizing that Ikkaku was helping him along. He vaguely heard Yumichika chiding Ikkaku for hitting Ichigo's prostate before he even got started. Then his mind cleared and he slowly licked at the head before him, and found to his surprise, it was salty and different but not necessarily bad. He laved his tongue around it and then tried to swallow like Yumichika had done and came up coughing violently.

"Oh, easy there, you can't just go straight to it like that, Pet," Yumichika said, reaching out to stroke his hair again. "Easy, don't take it like that, put your hand here," he instructed, moving his hand to the base and then guiding him back onto it. This time he didn't choke himself.

Ichigo was proud of himself based on the sounds Yumichika was producing then he himself groaned as he felt Ikkaku lift his hips upward and slide the plug out slowly. The vibrations from Ichigo's moan were pleasing to Yumichika, though, so he didn't hold back when he felt Ikkaku move up behind him and press into him in one swift motion. Ichigo nearly collapsed, and if it hadn't been for Ikkaku shifting his arm underneath Ichigo's body to hold him up, he would have. Ikkaku was thicker than Yumichika, though, and it felt different but as he brushed against his prostate repeatedly he was nearly weeping from the pain up being unable to release.

Yumichika could tell he wasn't going to be able to finish this so he picked his head up and stroked him gently and smiled at him as he nearly melted into Yumichika's hold. Definitely too much sensation for him at the moment, Yumichika decided and reached down and released the ring from him and Ichigo gripped him tighter, holding himself back. "P-please…Yumi-sama..." he whimpered into his shoulder as Ikkaku continued to set him whimpering with his powerful thrust.

"Come, pet," Yumichika whispered in his ear and Ichigo practically screamed as he went over the edge, followed shortly by Ikkaku.

Ichigo's head was again filled with nothing but whiteness and the sound of cicadas buzzing around his senses. He sighed and gripped tightly to someone, he wasn't sure if it was Ikkaku or Yumichika, but he felt the gentle hands that could only belong to Yumichika. He felt himself moving, but the world was still blanketed in white as he breathed against someone, and a blanket was wrapped around him.

Yumichika stroked his back as he settled against the headboard with him. Ikkaku had grabbed his yukata and taken Renji and Rukia out to the living room until Yumichika was done riding out the subspace with Ichigo. He petted him gently and spoke quietly to him as he snuggled tighter into him and his heart rate began to slow to somewhat closer to normal. Yumichika smiled and kissed the top of his orange head gently.


End file.
